2,199 Days
by hpgeek08
Summary: Now that season 6 is over, full AU - My version of how season 6 could have gone, focusing on Clarke repairing broken relationships
1. Chapter 1 - 125 years

**Chapter 1 - 125 years**

Clarke and Bellamy stared at the planet for a long time, content to be in each other's presence without some of urgent catastrophe breaking around them. It wasn't until Jordan cleared his throat that they both remembered there was someone else in the room.

"I'm sorry guys, dad said that you would know what to do next." Jordan said tentatively. Clarke and Bellamy looked at their friend's kid. Both of them felt a sense of responsibility for this kid, as Harper had asked them to "Take care of our boy". If they could give their life to find the last of humanity a home, then they could at the very least look after him their son.

"So, what do we do next?" asked Bellamy as he turned towards Clarke. "Do we just wake everyone up?"

"We should not do that" interjected Jordan, as he stepped towards them. "We only have enough rations for a few weeks, if we wake anyone else; that supply will dwindle even faster. We shouldn't wake anyone else until we are ready to go down to the planet"

"How long have you been awake?" asked Clarke. "A few days" replied Jordan. "I needed some time, after I found out about my parents. They warned me that this was the way it would go, but I had hoped…"

Both Bellamy and Clarke went to Jordan and one arm hugged him, trying to offer some comfort. "I am so sorry, I can't even begin to understand what this is like for you" said Clarke. "We are all going to need time to adjust" said Bellamy.

Clarke took a step back, and went back to the window, followed closely by the two men.  
"We need to do better, like Monty asked us to do. We need to be better." These was a pause, as they all stared at the planet below them. After a few minutes of silence, Clarke broke it "We also need to know more about this planet, did Eligius III ever make it? Is there anyone else down there?"

Jordan went towards one of the screens and said "I can tell you what I know so far. We know that the atmosphere is very similar to Earth's, with Nitrogen, Oxygen, and Carbon Dioxide mix. We should be able to breathe the air. Based on the geological equipment on board, I'd say there was a lot of arable land down there to be farmed, so growing food shouldn't be a problem".

"So we got air and food, which means there's water there too?" asked Clarke. "Yes, there is a lot of water, though we are going to have to go down there to test is to see if it's drinkable for us, and check on salinity and such" replied Jordan.

"What about people? Are there people down there?" asked Bellamy.

"Based on what I can see, I'd say yes, but I can't begin to estimate how many." said Jordan.

"Do we know what stage of evolution they are in?" asked Clarke.

"No idea, though the absence of satellites might be a clue" replied Jordan.

"Is there anything in the Eligius III files that can give us some answers?" asked Bellamy.

"No, if they made it and tried to get back to Earth, it must have been after Apocalypse One, so I don't know if anyone heard anything" replied Jordan.

"So we have to go down there" stated Clarke. There was finality to this statement, and in this one moment, Jordan understood why his dad has asked him to wake up Clarke first. She took charge, and let the way forward.

"Back to my first question then, who do we wake up? Think we should start with spacekru first. They need to know about Monty and Harper." proposed Bellamy. He was unsure how Clarke would take this. But she just replied "Ok, we should wake up Shaw too, when he and Diyosa noticed my blood, they said that it was the same as Eligius III. Do you think only nightbloods can survive down there?" asked Clarke.

"I don't know" replied Jordan. "You made it through Pramfyre because you were made a nightblood, we can send a probe down to see what the radiation levels are, if we need to can you make others a nightblood?"

"Let's do the first, the probe." said Bellamy. "We should get as much information before we start waking people up"

"Ok, this will take a few hours. I'll set it up and send it on its way." Jordan went to an office outside the bridge and started tinkering with equipment, leaving Bellamy and Clarke alone. This was the first time that they were alone since everything went down on in the bunker. Clarke's guilt over leaving him behind kept her silent and timid, and Bellamy just didn't know what to say.

"I guess we'll just wait here" said Bellamy as he broke the silence. "I just want to say something, I think I said something before, and it may have gotten misconstrued."

"Are you taking it back? The not being mad at me?" said Clarke very tenuously. "I mean – I would understand if you were still angry, I betrayed everyone I ever loved to keep Madi safe".

"No, I am not angry, I was, not anymore" Bellamy said. "You once said every stupid thing I ever did was to protect Octavia, and you were right. I did do a lot of stupid things, but I had you to point me in the right direction. No, I betrayed you too. The one thing you asked me to do was the one thing I did. But I did it to try and save my family, but the thing that got lost" Bellamy paused and looked straight into Clarke's eyes, placing his hands on her shoulders "Is that you're also part of that family"

It was what Clarke needed to hear. That she hadn't lost her friend in the madness. "I am so sorry Bellamy, I know I don't deserve forgiveness" and she hugged him.

Jordan came back to find them embracing. "I don't remember my parents telling me you guys were super huggers" they all chuckled at this statement.

"Kid, come here, you get a hug too" after their quick embrace, Jordan said "the probe is already in the atmosphere. It sent back data already. Looks like radiation levels are higher than normal".

"With two suns, it probably expected right? asked Bellamy. "Probably, which is why Eligius III needed nightblood" said Clarke.

"So…can you make others a nightblood?" asked Jordan.

"I don't know if we have the necessary equipment on board, we should wake Raven and Jackson, and then go from there" stated Clarke. "For more information in Eligius we should also wake Shaw".

"Jackson, not Abbey?" asked Bellamy.

"No, my mom was not in a good place when she went into cryo, I'm guessing that won't change. Jackson should be able to tell us if we have the necessary equipment" responded Clarke.

So they make their way to the pods, and Bellamy wakes Raven, Clarke wakes Jackson, Jordan wakes Shaw. "That was ten years? That felt like 10 minutes" said a smiling Raven. All Bellamy can do is smile back as Raven rises and hugs him. She looks around and wonders "Why are we the ones up?" "Because things didn't go as planned" replied Bellamy.

Jordan is waking Shaw when Jackson wakes. "Hey Clarke, is it time to wake already?"

"Yep" said Jackson, and he also notices that they are the ones awake.

"Who are you?" asks Shaw when he sees Jordan, Bellamy and Raven get there. "Seriously, who are you? I don't remember you from anywhere" that's when Raven first noticed Clarke, and the two share a tense moment.

Jordan, ignoring the tension between the women says "My name Jordan Green, I am Monty and Harper's son." This gives Raven whiplash as she turns her neck so quickly from Clarke to Jordan. "Wait, what? Did they wait to go to sleep to have kid, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm 27" replies Jordan.

"They didn't go to sleep for 27 years? Where the hell are they? I need to give them a piece of my mind" said Raven as she walked towards the exit. "They didn't wait, they never went into cryo" replied Bellamy while Clarke pulled Jordan ahead. "There's a video you all need to see, we need to go to the bridge"

Jackson asked "how long were we asleep?"

"125 years" replied Clarke


	2. Chapter 2 – Mothers and Daughters

**Chapter 2 – Mothers and Daughters**

The group made their way to the bridge, where Jordan played the video. He must have closed the window before they went to the pods, as the window is now closed. This must be a different video, as the one they just watched does not have Harper's ask of taking care of her boy. Monty made a different video to show everyone else. It still ends with the same message: "Do better". Clarke, Bellamy and Jordan stand back as Jordan reopens the window for the new arrivals. They are as awestruck as Clarke and Bellamy were.

"I can't believe they are gone" Raven makes her way to Bellamy, and the two share a fierce hug. She then comes up to Clarke, and hugs her too.

"I am sorry Raven, I am so sorry" cries Clarke.

"I know you are" replied Raven. After a long beat where the two friends embraces, "I guess I should also apologize, I am sorry I tried to take your kid away, you were on the wrong side for a minute there, but you got it right in the end" smiled Raven.

"I know, one day soon I'd like to explain, if you let me" replied Clarke. "One of these days" said Raven. "Thanks to Monty and Harper, we'll get that chance"

Shaw and Jackson just look around, and then Shaw asks Bellamy "Is there a reason why you woke us up? I mean barely knew Monty and Harper, and as grateful as I am, did you need something specific from us?"

"What can you tell us about Eligius III?" asked Bellamy.

"Very little, that was a super classified mission. All the Eligius missions were classified. But III even more so. I know that you need a blood alteration in order to live on that planet. I was supposed to go on III, but then my Gran-mother died, so I had to stay behind. I got cleared to get some the new blood, like the one you seem to have" Shaw pointed at Clarke. "We were supposed to see if this planet was viable for colonization, I know they reached their destination, but we went to sleep here in IV shortly there afterwards. But before we did, we jammed their communications back to Earth. I know the captain got a message to them about what happened here on Eligius IV, so we couldn't risk Earth knowing about us. Of course, at the time we didn't realize that there wouldn't be Earth to go back to"

"I don't even know what to say to all that" Said Raven.

"I guess that doesn't matter anymore. Jackson, Raven, that leads us to the next question, can we make more nightbloods here?" asked Clarke. "Yes, we should be able to, the whole reason for going to space in the first place was to create the nightblood serum" replied Raven. " And if all else fails, we extract can bone marrow from you Clarke, and synthesize it that way." He paused and continued. "Is there life on that planet?"

"As far as we can tell, probably." said Bellamy.

"Ok, is there a lab in this ship?" asked Raven. "Yes, follow me" said both Jordan and Shaw. Then Shaw ceded to Jordan. "I just realized that you have probably spent more time on this ship than anyone one else". "My whole life" smiled Jordan.

They made to the lab, where Jackson and Raven both determined that something was missing for both solutions. "I'm sorry Clarke, we need Abbey, I know that she's hooked on pills, and I found them," said Raven as she handed Clarke a bottle of pills. "We need her functioning so I found these, I think if we can control her dosage we can slowly detox once we land" stated Raven.

"I already took my mom through rapid detox back in Shadow Valley, when I found her she had overdosed" Clarke responded.

"What? I knew she was in bad shape, didn't realize it was that bad…" mused Raven.

"Wait, Abbey was a junkie? What the hell happened in the bunker?" Jackson looked flabbergasted that Bellamy would dare ask. "We don't talk about it. Trust me, you don't want to know, we need Abby Clarke" he said as he backed as far away from Bellamy. Clarke just looked away, both Bellamy and Raven suspecting that Clarke knows something.

"Ok, I'll go wake her" said Clarke as she moved towards the exit.

"I'll go close the window" said Jordan.

Clarke was making her way to the pods when Bellamy caught up with her, "you know don't you? Whatever happened in during this dark year no one talks about in that bunker"

"You really don't want to know, I wish I didn't know" replied Clarke as she reached the entrance for the pods room. "It can't be worse than my imagination" replied Bellamy. "Later, if you still want to know, I'll tell you later". Then Clarke walked up to her mother's pod and she begun the waking up process.

"Hi Mom" said Clarke as Abbey opened her eyes. Abbey smiled at her daughter "I should have known somehow you'd wake before me" she sat up and hugged her daughter. "Has it been 10 years already?" Abbey asked Clarke. "No mom, It has been 125 years" Clarke gave Abbey a little time for that piece of news to sink in. "125 years?" asked Abbey.

"Common, let's get the bridge so we can catch you up." says Clarke. Abbey sees that Bellamy is waiting at the entrance. "Abbey, it's good to see you" said Bellamy, realizing that he had not spent any time with Abbey since he and Clarke left to find Raven, before Pramfyre. "Hello Bellamy" replied Abbey. They walked in silence to the bridge. There was a young man Abbey had never met, and he played a video. Earth was dead, that's what Monty and Harper said, their home forever gone. Abbey realized that the young man in the room is Jordan, the son of Monty and Harper. She can't believe it, so she turns to her teary eyed daughter and envelops her in a hug. "I am so sorry, I am sorry" she quiet chants to her as she hugs her.

"We need your help mom. I know that you said it that you need it to be easier, but we need you mom" Clarke looked into her mother's eyes, and pleaded with her.

"I am here, what do you need?" replied Abbey. "We are sending a probe to verify the information, but with two suns, we may need to make everyone a nightblood in order to survive on that planet" said Clarke.

"Where's the lab" Abbey resigned herself to go back to making more nightblood.

They caught her up on everything they knew about the planet as they reached the lab, where Jackson, Raven, and Shaw were waiting for them. Immediately Abbey goes to Raven, "I am so, so sorry, I have no excuse for my behavior, and I can only apologize"

Raven doesn't say anything but goes to hug Abbey. "We have time to sort this out, especially since you're clean now, please stay clean". Clarke and Bellamy wondered what Abbey had done to Raven. Clarke wondered how both Griffin women betrayed their friend. "I am clean, I never want either one of you to ever see me like that again. I am so ashamed" cried Abbey.

"Mom, you're ok, we are ok, we are all going to be ok?" Clarke looked into her Mom eyes, trying to calm her down "But we need to focus, can we do that, we'll have time later to talk, we all need to talk."

"Abbey, we only have enough materials to create about 10 doses" said Raven. "We used most of the sedatives we have to the people we operated on, bone marrow extraction will be extremely painful, we'll have to do it Mount Weather style." Jackson stated.

"Absolutely not, I cannot put my own daughter through that, let me look around." so all three started looking around, placing things on the table.

"We are going to go see about the rations situation" Said Clarke. "I'm going to make sure the transport is in working condition." said Jordan.

"Let's meet in the mess hall in an hour, is that enough time?" said Bellamy. Everyone nodded, and the party split up.

Bellamy didn't want to leave Clarke alone, so he followed her. "So how does one go about putting their own parent through rapid detox?"

"Very carefully" said Clarke very quietly. "making sure you grow thick skin, fast".

"Was it worse than chipped Raven?" wondered Bellamy as they reached the mess hall. Clarke immediately started organizing the rations. "About the same I guess. As it really wasn't my mom, it was the addiction. She said some very hurtful things that have been gnawing at me since I pulled that lever with you and Finn on the other side of that door. Did I ever apologize for that?"

Bellamy picked up a ration, and just stared at it. "I think you've apologized enough"

"No, I haven't. Raven was right, Madi said it over and over, I was on the wrong side of this war" said Clarke.

"Stop it Clarke, I already forgave you" replied Bellamy.

"Ok, but one of these days you're going to have to let me explain" said Clarke.

Before long the hour had passed. Jordan showed up first. "Everything with the transport is good, and we should be able to launch as soon as everyone is a nightblood." he said.

"That's good" said Bellamy. We are just waiting on the others. Shaw came in a few moments later. He asked Clarke "You know what happened in that bunker don't you?"

"Why does that matter to you?" responded Clarke. "It matters to him, and to Raven, you should tell them, so you can share the burden" replied Shaw. The doctors and Raven came in.

"So how much food do we have before we run out?" asked Raven as she sat down

"If we don't wake up anyone else, we have about 4 weeks" replied Clarke. "Are we going to the surface anytime soon?"

"Yes, we have enough to make 20 doses. We'll need to extract bone marrow afterwards to make more, and we found additional sedatives that we could use so that we can extract bone marrow in a more humane fashion than Mount Weather, after that, we'll need more sedatives, or serum."

"How many more sedatives?" Asked Clarke. "Where's the bottle I gave you?" asked Raven. Clarke walked to the other side of the room where she had grabbed a bag, and pulled out the pilled Raven had given her. "In concentrated doses, these can numb you to pain" said Raven.

"I have an idea" said Shaw. "In order to receive the serum, you first must agree to donate additional bone marrow once the treatment takes, you gotta pass it forward"

"That's not a bad idea." said Bellamy. "Maybe there's a plant down there that can be used to numb pain"

"So how long before the serum is done?" asked Jordan "A couple more hours" replied Abbey.

"Then it's time to wake the second wave, we should decide who's getting up" said Clarke.

"Spacekru" said Bellamy. Everyone nodded. "MiIler" listed Jackson. more nods.

"Madi?" asked Bellamy. "ok" said Clarke. As she is technically their leader, she definitely needs to be awoken Clark acknowledged to herself.

"Octavia?" asked Jackson. No one said anything, until Raven spoke up. "As I am not going down right away, I could use the company, and she could use the time to do whatever she needs to get start getting over it. "That' probably true" said Abbey.

"Let go wake them up, Jordan, you should wait in the bridge, Bellamy and I will wake the list, and take them to the bridge for the video, then bring them here for a full debrief" Clarke took charge of the situation.

"I'll go with you to wake up folks" said Raven. As she left, she swiped the bottle of pills Clark had brought with her to the table.

"Abbey, wanna go check med bay, and see what materials we have been left with?"

"ok" said Abbey as the whole group all started walking in different directions.


	3. Chapter 3 - Awakening

**Chapter 3 - Awakening**

 **AN-** I re-read this chapter, and noticed too many grammar errors, so I'm re-uploaded it. Chapter 4 coming soon.

As they walked to the pods, Clarke felt the need to explain he actions over the past 6 years. These two people are her oldest friends, perhaps her only friends. "Jordan, do you mind waiting a little while longer on the bridge, I need to talk to these guys."

"Sure" said Jordan as he walked to the bridge to wait for them. "Clarke, now is not the time, we'll have time later" said Raven.

"No we won't. The more people we wake the less of a chance I'll get to say this… Please, let me say this, with no interruptions, just let me get it out."

"There is no need for this Clarke, I have forgiven you, and not just because I was ordered to" chuckled Bellamy as he smiled at her, trying to put this off yet again. "You need forgiveness, I'll give that to you" he said sincerely.

Clarke and Bellamy stared at each other, realizing just how many times they had passed that phrase between them. But Clarke didn't need forgiveness, she needed to explain herself. "Please" pleaded Clarke.

"Let her say her piece" said a resigned Raven as she looked at Bellamy.

Clarke took a minute to steady herself as they entered the pod room. She needed to make these two understand what happened in those six years. It was as if this was her only shot at this. If she didn't succeed, Clarke felt that she would lose these two forever. 

"In those 6 years that we didn't see each other. I had no idea if you guys made it, or if I would ever get the bunker opened. For two months I just wondered around, barely surviving. There were a lot of close calls."

She saw the look change in their eyes. "I am not telling you this to make you feel guilty, or make feel sorry for me, I'm just telling you what happened"

Both Bellamy and Raven just nodded, with Bellamy letting himself feel guilty. Clarke continued with her story.

"Then I met this girl, whose first instinct was to try to kill and maim me." She then quickly added "That's a long story" when they gave her confused looks.

"But somehow this girl became the most important person in my life, she _is_ my life. So when you went ahead and told me you were giving her the flame, I lost it. I could not see past keeping Madi safe. It was like I had tunnel vision. Because commanders don't live very long, none of them lived to be old, they all died young. Look at Lexa, killed by her own advisor by accident. I could not bear to think that my kid would be fated for that, I could not let her go through that." Clarke paused, took a breath and kept going. 

"And then there's the fact that I was very much in love with Lexa, and I had the flame, I know how it works. I wanted to protect her from that. I never wanted her to have this burden. Then you Bellamy promised you'd take care of her, and the first thing you do was to give her the flame. This thing that would mark her for death. All I saw was red. I thought Octavia would kill her, and then she tried. My only thought at that point was keeping Madi safe. And if that meant I left you behind, then it had to work, she had to survive."

Clarke took another breath.

"I honestly though at that point that Diyosa would be the lesser of two evils. As we got to Shadow Valley, I realized that McCrery had taken over. So my plan then was to get my mom, and go hide in the caves. But she'd overdosed. I don't know how long she lied there; it was all I could do to get her back before McCrery's men showed up. Afterwards I had to give McCrery something to give me time, so I told him everything, everything I knew. He gave me 24 hours to get my mother functioning again, so that she could save the miners, or else he'd kill me and Madi." Another pause as both Bellamy and Raven were lost for words, finally understanding a little of what Clarke went through.

"I thought you were dead Bellamy." Clarke almost whispered. "I honestly did… It killed me. I knew from the second I took Madi away that I would regret it for the rest of my life. I was past the point of no return, the cost to keep her safe had to be worth it. I had to keep her safe, tunnel vision. So when you and Echo showed up" Clarke looked to Raven.

"I only saw one way forward. I knew Kane and Diyosa had already betrayed you. So I kept going to the only way I knew how, trying to keep Madi and my mom safe. Madi was furious with me, the entire time telling me I was wrong, that we were on the wrong side. The things I did to keep her safe will haunt me for the rest of my life. The order was the second we stopped talking, the men were to kill Echo. Then Madi said something I didn't believe in any more, she reminded me that life should be more than just surviving. How many times have I said that? Here I was just thinking about how my family could survive. It was like the tunnel was gone, I could see the whole picture for the first time since I saw that transport. Let my daughter go, let her fulfill her destiny" finished Clarke softly.

Another long pause, when no one said anything. By this point Raven and Shaw had already been taken away, Raven wasn't there when Clarke decided to switch sides, again.

"I am so sorry that it took me so long to figure it out." Clarke said finally.

"They tortured us, and I broke" said Raven softly. It may have been over 125 years, but it felt like yesterday. "You got there just in the nick of time, one more minute and I would have fired the missiles." 

"I know, I don't know what else to say other than I am sorry" said Clarke.

"We'll need time Clarke, ok, just give me some time"

Bellamy just stayed silent. He wanted to shake Raven into forgiving her. Hadn't they suffered enough he thought.

"I'll take it" said Clarke.

"Now that you've had your piece, should we start waking people up?" said Raven as she wiped away her tears.

Before moving forward Raven stopped, and hugged Clarke. "I missed you so damn much" she whispered. Raven backed away quickly and went to where Emory and Murphy were asleep.

They begun waking Miller, Octavia, Echo, and Madi. Clarke immediately went to Madi's pod as it opened. Madi opened her eyes. _"Did you dream, my little Natblida"_ asked Clarke in Trigedasleng (trig).

"No, but I am glad you're here when I woke up" said Madi. Bellamy looked at the scene sadly as he walked on by.

"What went wrong?" asked Miller nearby as he noticed that only a few were waking up.

"The question should be what didn't go wrong?" quipped Murphy as he made his way to Emori, hugged and kissed her. 

Bellamy arrived at Octavia's pod. "Hey big brother" she said as he got there.

"Hey little sister" replied Bellamy, as he helped her to a sitting position. But he did not hug his sister, instead optioned to keep her at arm's length. "Ten years, it doesn't feel like it was ten years, but maybe ten hours"

Clarke broke apart the conversation that were occurring as she yelled "Everyone to the bridge, there is a lot to catch everyone on"

Raven was hugging Emory and Echo when she said "We all need to get the bridge"

They all made their way to the bridge, when Murphy saw Jordan and asked "Who the hell are you?"

Bellamy replied, "Wait, Just play the video Jordan, we'll do introductions later."

Jordan smiled, he still wasn't sure how to introduce himself to them anyways, and was glad for the delay. Jordan could not believe that he was looking at this hero. He started to play the video, and saw the image of his father playing sobered him pretty fast.

They all watched Monty give the speech of how they ended up in cryo sleep for 125 years, Earth not coming back, cracking the Eligius III files, ending with the same message to do better.

As the window opened, no one said anything. Emori had tears in her eyes, and was holding on to Murphy. While he looked shocked, not believing that his friends, no part of his family was gone.

Echo was with Bellamy, and while there were no tears in her eyes, she did look to Bellamy for comfort.

Miller looked down and Octavia looked lost.

Madi broke the silence over the group asking "What does that mean? Is home gone forever? It can't be gone, we were supposed to go back!?" Clarke could hear the rising panic in the young girl. The only world she ever knew was gone.

"Madi, home is where our family is. As long as we stay together, it won't be lost."

"But what will _my_ people do?" asked Madi. She was the commander after all, responsible for all of them.

"We are going to try to make it down there, and heed Monty's message to do better. You are already started doing that, by letting the prisoners come on board. You gave them a chance to deserve it"

"We will do better Heda" said Echo, now coming to her commander. "As scary this can be, I have faith you'll lead us down the correct path".

Emori looked towards Jordan, "Hi, I really loved your parents, and it feels like I only saw them yesterday" she said. Bellamy and Clarke looked to each other. The poor kid had never met a anyone else before, and in a few short hours he was getting embraced by almost every new person that had woken up.

"We have another problem" Clarke declared. "We don't have that many supplies, so a group of us going down right away, we need to make our way to mess hall, there's a lot to do before we head down to this new planet"

"Problems, what else is new?" said Murphy as they exited the bridge.

The whole group slowly made their way to the mess hall. It didn't feel like 125 years had passed. With the exception of Jordan's presence, it really felt as if they had just left Earth yesterday.

Shaw was installing something when they all entered the mess hall. "What are you doing?" asked Raven as she got nearer. "I'm installing the projector in here, that way people can just come here after they have woken up. We should restrict access to the bride to authorized personnel only"

"Why do we need to restrict anything?" asked Emori as she got to them.

"Because we have only woken up people these two trust" Shaw said as he pointed at Bellamy Clarke. "Doing better doesn't mean to be naïve. Once the general population is awoken, we should post guards at the Bridge, Lab and med bay, we still have to be prepared, and don't forget, there are hard criminals on board"

"That feels like we are starting on the wrong foot" replied Emory. "I agree with Shaw" said Echo.

"That's not a bad idea, to funnel everyone here, instead of moving them from place to place" said Bellamy. As everyone settled down, Abbey and Jackson came back, each holding a box. Jackson immediately went to see Miller, as they reconnected for the first time since waking up.

"Can I get everyone's attention" said Bellamy. He called Clarke and Jordan up to where he was, Madi not leaving Clarke's side as she stepped to the front, between the three of them they caught everyone up on the radiation issue, and the nightblood solution. Both Emory and Echo outright refused to have anything to do with nightblood serum.

"So everyone will be like us?" asked Madi,

"It's the only way anyone will survive on this planet, is to be like us" replied Clarke.

"Heda, nightblood makes you special, there must be another way" Echo said rather quickly.

"Jackson and I have made the serum, and it takes a few hours to metastasize in our system, we need to do this sooner rather than later if you're planning to go down soon" said Abbey, not giving anyone else a change to interrupt.

Octavia hadn't really been listening to anything. Instead she just walked up to Abbey and said "If there's no choice then…" and she pulled her sleeve up. Jackson took over and injected Octavia.

"Echo, Emori, please don't make me order you. We will need both of you on board if we are to convince everyone else"

Abbey came to where Bellamy and Clarke were. "There's another problem."

"What more problems do we need?" asked Bellamy.

"I don't know how the Eligius crew will react to the serum. Skykru went through solar radiation, and grounders survived apocalypse one. As Clarke proved, we shouldn't have any issue accepting the serum. But the Eligius crew didn't go through all that. The serum will have to be adapted, and tested again."

"We are not doing that again" said Clarke. "I can't do that again"

"We ask for volunteers then" stated Bellamy.

"Unfortunately it's not that easy, we don't have anything on board to test it with. The test will be taking them down, and see if they survive, it could be weeks before we can confidently confirm that it will work."

Shaw had come nearby and said "It shouldn't be an issue. If Eligius III made it, so should we. We can test me."

Everyone slowly got injected with the serum. "It will take approximately 2 hours for the serum to metastasize" said Jackson. "Everyone meet back here in 2 hours" said Bellamy.

Clarke proceeded to spend most of her time with the doctors as they left to go the med bay. The others stayed around the mess hall to wait.


	4. Chapter 4 – Everyone Hates Clarke

**Chapter 4 – Everyone Hates Clarke**

Raven and Jordan ended up on the Bridge. By now the probe had come back, and they were reviewing the data they had collected.

The rest of the group sat around the mess hall. "Why is Clarke making decisions for the group again?" asked Echo to the group.

"If we are going to judge her on her past actions, then none of us really have a prayer of redemption. We're all guilty of something. What happened, happened, we should leave it in the past" said Murphy unexpectedly.

"But John, if not for Clarke, we might still have the valley. Surely that should count for something?" said Emori "betrayed us over and over since we all got back"

"She did just start killing the prisoners, perhaps if she had just talked to us, we wouldn't had been on the verge of war when that bunker was opened" said Shaw.

"Clarke has been making calls since the moment we landed all those years" said Miller.

"And who said that was a good idea?" said Octavia judgmentally.

"Let not even get started on your involvement in all this" replied Echo as she glared at Octavia.

"Stop it" yelled Bellamy. "Are we really going to spend the next few hours passing the blame? Murphy's right, let the past die, and let's do better" said a very passionate Bellamy.

What the whole group did not notice is that Madi and Abbey had come back and heard it all. As she came in she said "You all need to lay off Clarke, all of you would be dead ten times over if not for her"

"I'm sorry Heda, but unless that's an order, I don't know if I can heed that request" said Emori.

"If you hurt Clarke, you hurt me" said Madi as she grabbed some rations and left to back to Med Bay.

Abbey was astounded at the loyalty in the young girl. As much as she loved her daughter, she too didn't think that Clarke should be up to making decisions for the group. But she was not about to voice that decision. She had her own shame to deal with first. She had come back to get the left overs of the blood serum.

"Clarke was the only person she knew for six years, once Clarke disappoints her enough times she'll learn what we know" said Echo as silently as she could, so that Abbey could not hear it, only her close friends.

"What do we know? That at the end of the day she'll do the right thing? I would have killed you for your suit on the way to the Island" Murphy said loudly as he pointed at Echo. "When she gave her suit to Emori, she saved you, and she saved Emory."

As this discussion was happening in the mess hall, Raven was looking through the decoded files. She saw a file labeled "2,199". _What could that be?_ thought Raven.

She pressed play. A 45 year old Monty appeared on the screen. By now, any video that played on Raven's screen was set up to mirror in the mess hall thanks to Shaw's work.

Monty begun "Hey Raven, I think if anyone finds this, it will be you. I know you'll end up going through everything. It got really boring on the ship at times. Really not that much to do in space… Then I noticed that there was a working satellite still in orbit. I ended hacking the satellite to try to find out what type of information it carried. It turns out this was one an Eligius Corporation satellites. The kicker, this satellite was tasked with recording all incoming radio waves, and because of its lower orbit, it recorded quite a bit.

The latest files were from the last six years, I found 2,199 files, one for each day. That's six years and seven days if you're counting. If that number is familiar, that's because is how long we were in space before Apocalypse III that is. The issue was that the files were heavily corrupted. Probably due to the fact that no one had serviced the satellite in over hundred years… I spent more or less 10 years trying to fix them. This is what I was able to salvage. Most of these were addressed to Bellamy, but all of Spacekru should also hear them.

 **AN: Thank you everyone who is following this thing... I know this is a short chapter, I am almost done with a the radio call. I think it would be better if you get them all at once... Now i hope it posts without issue again. May we meet again!**


	5. Chapter 5 -2,199

Chapter 5 - RADIO CALLS: (each day is catalogued by a robotic voice)

 **Day 1 –** [STATIC] Can anyone hear me? Did anyone make it? Bellamy, are you there? Please tell me I got it in time…

 **Day 5** \- I don't know if anyone made it, [STATIC] if I got there in time, I can only hope that you did. [STATIC] this doesn't even work, why do I keep doing this? Keep talking, can't lose it again [STATIC]

 **Day 10 –** I am not dead, this is a fact. I guess nightblood worked after all. I still have burns on most of my body. Sometimes I wish I had Jasper's courage, to just end it. Stop it Clarke… this is not who you are… The pain is unbearable, think about anything else Clarke [STATIC] I guess Raven picked the right person to send to the tower. I am glad that it was me, I bear so that they don't have to [STATIC]

 **Day 26** \- hey Bellamy, I guess after a month of these, I'm doing these every day [STATIC] I have recovered for the most part, now the problem is that the Death Wave destroyed the entrance to the lab, [STATIC] I have been digging a tunnel now for 3 days, and I don't know how long it will take, but I will make it to the bunker. [STATIC] That's the plan, get to the bunker and wait for you there. Without knowing that you made it, that's the only thing that's keeping me going, knowing that as I will be reunited with my mom soon [STATIC] Do you think the clans will get along? I didn't have faith in Octavia during the conclave, it would be poor service to repay her by not having faith in her now [STATIC] Do you think anything survived topside? It has only been a month, and already the silence is killing me, maybe that is why I do these calls, to fill the void. I have hope that you all made it

 **Day 34 -** I am running out of rations, [STATIC] I finally dug my way out. [STATIC] Guess what, the sea is gone, there is no more water. I don't know why I was so shocked to find that out. As far as I can see, everything is gone. [STATIC] I have long trek ahead of me, but I am terrified to go out, and something that sounds like Raven is telling me to wait, I don't know if it's because I am scared of leaving the relative safety of this lab, or what… [STATIC] Is this how those that survived apocalypse one felt? Not knowing if there was another soul out there… [STATIC]

 **Day 42 -** I am leaving the island today, though I really can't call it an island anymore [STATIC], There is no water surrounding anything, I guess you'd call it a plateau. [LAUGHS] I'm finally able to walk without pain, so I may as well start my 210 mile trek, [STATIC] I'm very low on supplies. I don't know if I am going to find another radio, so if you don't hear from me for a while, or at all, that may be why. .. Here's hoping I can find some food on the way, wouldn't that be ironic, survive the death wave, but die of starvation [STATIC]. Look at me now, the great Wanheda, it's like I truly served my purpose, and killed everything in sight as if by command. Stop stalling Clarke… May we meet again.

 **Day 46** \- I found the rover, Bellamy. It was right where we left it. It was buried under a ton of sand, and I do mean a ton. It took me two days to dig it out. I still can't believe that it survived the death wave. [STATIC] Everything I've seen has been destroyed, or utterly decimated. I am on my way to polis now, does this piece of crap radio reach anyone? Am I really the last person on Earth not in that bunker? Polis is the only place I know there is life. I'm scared Bellamy, [STATIC] I have a bad feeling in my stomach, and its more than just the hunger. I find myself reminiscing about the good old days, [STATIC] when we killed that panther, looking for Jasper. I don't think I'm going to be running into any more panthers any time soon. It looks like I'll never run into anyone or anything ever again. [STATIC]

 **Day 48** \- [STATIC] [STATIC] [STATIC] Where was I, oh right, Oh, right. Polis. Up until that moment, I believed I'd live in the bunker with the others, with my mom. I can't bear the thought of leaving her down there, but the hard truth is, I could dig for years and never reach that door. I've been by myself now for two months, [STATIC] but this is the first time I feel alone. It's like we were never here. Maybe we never should have been. How the hell am I gonna make it 5 years? [STATIC]

 **Day 50 -** I came to Arkadia looking for food or water, [STATIC] but all I found were ghosts. Part of me thinks that Jasper had the right idea. What's the point if all there is, is pain and suffering? Real cheerful, Clarke. I'm sorry. Ignore me, ok? I haven't had water in two days. I need to find some soon, or I don't think I'm gonna [STATIC] Anyway [CLEARS THROAT] I doubt you can hear me on this piece-of-crap radio, but in case this is the last time I get to do this, I just want to say, please don't feel bad about leaving me here. You did what you had to do. I'm proud of you.

 **Day 51** \- It rained [LAUGHS/CRIES], the first time in two months that it rained [LAUGHS]. I still don't have much in the way of food, but at least I am not dehydrated. [STATIC] I now know this planet is determined to kill me, well Earth, I am determined to make it [STATIC] Clarke you are going to make it! Maybe once you come back, we'll be able to dig them out of the bunker, Only 1,774 days until you can return [STATIC]

 **Day 57** – I lost the rover. There are sand storms now, that's new. There is a lot of glass in those storms, must have crystalized during pramfyre . The shards completely killed the solar panels. I'm sure if Raven were here, she'd know just how to fix them, found yet another thing the great Wanheda can't do. I've thought about ending it, once for all, I can't lie about that. [STATIC] Honestly hard not to, after you've been without food or water for days. I thought I knew about rationing before. This is on another lever. Yesterday I had not had water in 4 days. I was so tired, I could barely even move anymore. Earth had just said checkmate, and I was cornered. [STATIC] I actually pulled my gun out, loaded it, and removed the safety. I was a second from pulling the trigger. The odds are that you went into space and died, because I didn't get it in time. I had nothing left. Then I heard it, I heard a bird. I looked up and there was this bird flying overhead. It was like Raven herself sent me a sign, all was not lost, so long as I'm breathing I could not give up. You won't believe what happened next. I followed the bird to an oasis in this desert, then I killed the bird. [STATIC] I can truthfully say that nothing has tasted as good as that bird did, even better than chocolate cake….

 **Day 58 -** I used to think that life was about more than just surviving, but I'm not sure anymore. Animals don't feel guilty when they kill. They just do it. They kill, or they get killed. I tell myself that every life I took was for a reason, but the truth is, the other side had reasons, too. The Grounders, the Mountain Men, even A.L.I.E. had their reasons to want us dead [STATIC] they were the same as ours. It was us or them, kill or be killed, simple as that. So what now? What becomes of the Commander of Death when there's no one left to kill? I guess we'll find out because my fight is over. The question is who am I now?

Wait till you see this place. It's like the death wave jumped over the entire valley. Unfortunately, the radiation didn't. [STATIC] I've lost track of how many bodies we've burned since reaching the ground. God, this would be so much easier if I knew you were alive, if I knew I was gonna see you again. Positive thoughts, Clarke. [STATIC] It's been 58 days. By now, Monty should have the algae farm producing. How bad does it suck? No offense, Monty. [STATIC] And I found berries, a whole field of them. They're not very sweet, but they're beautiful. I think that's what they used to make the paint for, Wait… [STATIC]

 **Day 59 -** I am not alone, [LONG PAUSE] there is a child, a nightblood child, a demon child. [STATIC] This child is intent on killing me, stealing my supplies, oh, and following my hobbled ass around. [LAUGHS] The only thing she's said to me is "Die, Flamakapa, die." In hindsight perhaps I shouldn't have led with "You're a nightblood!" My guess is that her family kept her blood status hidden, to ensure that she wouldn't be sent to a conclave. So anyone asking her about her blood would have sent alarms… Even though she's tried to kill me, I can't begin to tell you what a relief it is to know I am not alone [STATIC]

 **Day 62 -** So if you've been listening to my daily rambles, than you are eagerly awaiting to see if I have befriended the demon child… [LAUGHS] can't really call her that anymore... We were able to barter, I gave her a drawing of herself, she gave me a fish. I think I came out with the better end of the that deal. I tried to explain to her that we're the last 2 people on Earth, but how do you explain the end of the world to a six year old. [STATIC] Her name is Madi, and she's six years old. She is younger than Charlotte. Do you remember her? Since meeting Madi, I've been thinking about that failure… Really Clarke, "Failure" you call it… I can't pretend that it doesn't make me apprehensive to try again, to try and look out for another young girl, what else am I gonna do? Turn her away from her own home? Am I that type of monster? It doesn't help that she won't go near the village. I cleaned up most of the church already, and I asked her to come in, but she's still scared, her parents must have died here... Well, looks like she's finally approaching me today, hey Madi, do you want to say hi to my friends in Space? [STATIC]

 **Day 103 -** [STATIC] I've been teaching Madi English, we found some books, and I got tired of having to read them every day, so I decided to start teaching her how to read and write. It's a lot harder than it looks. [LAUGHS] I always took this particular skill for granted, everyone I know well - knew, before Apocalypse two as I am dubbing it knew how to read and write... part of me wonders if I should even bother, what's the point if we're the last two on earth... What am I trying to preserve?

Madi would probably ask me to stop being dark and gloomy, but there is not much else to do at the moment. We have out routine, we hunt, we fish, we gather, the berries still aren't sweet. We started training, well she's training me. Her skill with a spear is phenomenal for a six year old.

[STATIC] Once we get all that done though there is nothing much else to do to pass the time though . So here I am teaching reading and writing, and throwing some basic math, science. She's already asking me why she should know about math, how is she going to use it in real life? Well, I gotta find a reason now…

 **Day 118 -** We are venturing out of the valley for the first time since I got here. I wanted to go alone, but Madi wouldn't have it. I am going to go see if I can repair the rover. I am walking almost 75 miles to Arkadia, to see if I can find any parts to fix the rover, then walk 25 miles to where I left the rover. It's been raining almost everyday for the past week, so I am not worried about not getting water. I wish I could convince Madie to stay behind, but she won't have it. I may delay, I don't know how smart it is to take the last living child, and take her on a 4 day hike around a wasteland.

How are you doing up there? What do you do to pass the time? What I would give to talk to you, Any of you [STATIC]. Even if it was just to know that you made it. I often stare at the night sky, I think I see the Ring. I wish I paid more attention to the constellations, so I could know for sure. I miss you all, it's been almost 4 months since Praimfaya, Will the rover be worth it?

 **Day 305 -** With the Rover, the trip from Shadow Valley to Polis takes less than a day, Madi convinced me that we should try to digging again. Last time I almost crushed myself to death. I think this will be a futile attempt. But I can't seem to say "no" to Madi. Anything to make her smile... We had been digging for 2 days, and the tunnel collapsed again [STATIC] luckily Madi was nowhere near, but the panic I felt at the time.

Is this what my parents felt for me, because this is unlike anything I've felt for anyone else. I have loved before, I loved Finn. He was a sweet boy who craved peace most of all. Remember the no weapons speech. [LAUGHS]. I lost him because he couldn't find me, and he crossed a line that would have haunted him to his dying day, it did haunt him to his dying day. I think of everyone in the 100, he would have enjoyed, no, that's not the word [STATIC] appreciated maybe? I think he would have liked this life. It's so peaceful Bellamy, I think you love it. Who I am, who we were doesn't matter anymore [STATIC]

Then there was Lexa. You and Octavia were so mad at me for staying in Polis. But for the first time, I could just be with the one I loved. It was so… fulfilling. I kept telling myself that I stayed to ensure she kept her word, but you were right, that was a lie. She loved me too, I know it. She died protecting me, did I ever tell you that? Was Lexa my soul-mate? [STATIC] I don't know. Then there are my friends, my family like you, Octavia, Raven, even Murphy and Emori. Emori [STATIC] What I almost did to Emori haunts me. It's a regret and relief all in one. [STATIC] I guess in hindsight it worked out. I'm getting off topic, is there a point to this? Yes, the point is I do love you all. I killed a mountain full people to keep you safe. We killed them, you were the boy that wouldn't let me pull that lever alone [STATIC]

But now I know I would scorch this entire world to keep Madi safe. I should said re-scorch, as the Praimfaya did a really good job the first time, or second time. I may not have given birth to this girl, but I do love her like she were my own. I have a daughter Bellamy.

 **Day 730 –** It's the second year anniversary of Praimfaya. Two years. Madi turned 8 a few weeks ago. I've been drawing everyone, and telling Madi the stories that go along with the pictures. Her favorite is Octavia, go figure. [STATIC] I put a book together of the 100, and tell her their adventures. It's her most prized possession

MONTY – All of these files are too corrupted, and I was unable to salvage much of this year…

 **Day 1,198 -** I try not to think about the bunker too much. It has been 1,198 days. [STATIC] I miss my Mom so much. I could use her advice on how to handle things. I have this feeling, that if only I had some help, I could reach the door. But we have tried three times now to get to that door. Madi keeps saying when she's older we should try again. But is it worth it? Every time I dig, I almost die. Madi doesn't understand why I won't let her dig in the tunnel. Well it's because I couldn't hadle seeing you get hurt Madi that's why. She just rolled her eyes as she leaves my side…

I keep telling her that I am waiting on you to come back, before we dig again. You'll have a plan right? [STATIC]. Let's be honest, it will be Raven or Monty who'll come up with the plan, they are the smartest people I know, if anyone can get them out, it will be them.

 **Day 1,277** It's been three and a half years since Praimfaya. I keep doing this every day, for some reason. Madi is just now starting to ask why? Why do I talk to you every day? I tell her because I have hope. So long as I am breathing, I'm hoping. Hope that I will see you again, all of you. Hope that you're up there, listening, but unable to talk back. In reality this is probably going nowhere, into the ether, and I am just talking to myself. I am aware. [STATIC]I think about what if the dish didn't need to be manually aligned, what if I had made it back to the lab in time? If today I were in space with you, Would Madi had made it? I think so. She says no, but she is so special, you'll see some day. I have hope that you will meet her one day.

 **Day 2,039 -** It's Madi's twelve's birthday today. I think back to my twelfth birthday. How normal things were not so long ago? I'll turn 24 soon, if my math is correct. I think about the What ifs? The biggest what if of our lives, what if the ark never failed? I would have never been one of the Hundred, there would have been no reason for the Hundred. No reason to check if Earth could support life. What would have happened to us? Would we have eventually met? Somehow? Would I have met anyone who matters to me? My father wouldn't have died, all those people wouldn't have died… It makes me think how my life changed the day my dad was floated, then completely thrown off course when then sent us down here to die.

I am Clark Griffen, what is that you used to call me? "Princess". I am also Wanheda, commander of death, don't know why only I got that colorful moniker. Is Wanheda better than princess? How I hated you and Finn for calling me that, what I would do to hear you say it again…

I have been thinking about the past a lot about lately. All the deaths I caused were possible only because someone smarter than me made it possible. I am not trying to pass blame, I'm really not. It was Monty in Mount Weather who reversed the air flow. I know in my heart of hearts that would have never pulled that lever, neither would you, not alone. Raven and Jasper in the Drop Ship, that first big attack we weathered. I am responsible for killing over 600 people. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get absolution. I have so much guilt over every life I've taken, it comes in waves. I made another list today, a list of every life I've taken. Because I can group so many of them, It's a lot shorter than I expected to be. I think about the reason why I killed each and every person on this list. I had reasons. They were valid right? [STATIC] Is there a heaven or hell? Where will the commander of death end up? Madie has been on her own for a day now, she wanted to take the rover to the other side of the valley, she thinks the rabbits migrated there. This is the first day we have been separated in over five years for longer than a couple of hours. I guess it has made me nostalgic…

First there was Atom – the first life I officially ended. This is when I knew that you were a good man Bellamy. You could not end a friend's life, even if it was mercy [STATIC]. Then there is Charlotte – I was so angry at this little girl, [STATIC] yet she kept looking to me to make her feel better. I held nothing but contempt for her. I think that's what did it. Maybe if I had shown an ounce of compassion, she wouldn't have jumped. I am not so egotistical that I claim this one 100%, but I played a part in it. We banished Murphy that night. I really wanted to believe that made us the good guys…My third kill was a Grounder, Caliban I think. Isn't that fresh, I don't even remember his name – my first real kill. I cut the artery in his neck and watched him bleed out. They were going to kill Finn, probably me too if I am honest. [STATIC] It was kill or be killed. Then it's my first big group. My first claim to fame, the 300 Warriors and the circle of fire. 82 kids were alive at the beginning of that day, only 63 made it out.

That was mostly due to you Bellamy. You wanted to fight, and I wanted to run, Finn wanted to run. Then we were trapped. I tried pawning this off on Raven and Jasper, but it was my call, my idea. When I pulled that lever, and you and Finn were still on the other side of the door, I never felt so helpless [STATIC]

I lost Finn that day. He was never the same afterwards. Finn – [STATIC] [STATIC] number five on this list was a boy I loved. I wasn't the only that loved him. Raven loved him too, he was family. Sometimes when I close my eyes I still her scream when she realized what I had done. Raven in that moment I didn't know what else to do. Lincoln had described what his punishment would be, and maybe if I could spare him that torture, that would be something

The tonDC missile victims – This was the first time my mother looked at me like she didn't know who I was. The disgust in her eyes was so visible. [STATIC] "We're the good guys" she said. Octavia was also so angry at me, she made it feel like I was responsible for the missile itself. When I found out about Lexa's kill order, it was like something broke, and I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't lose anyone else. So I placed everyone's safety in peril to keep her safe. You would have done the same, she's your sister after all. But I needed revenge. I lied to Emori, she once asked me if I ever killed for revenge. That night I said no. She said something about it must be nice. But now that I think about it, I killed the sniper not to protect, but for vengeance [STATIC]. After the look my mother gave me, I needed to kill something, in that moment I would not have hesitated to pull that lever to kill every single mountain person. I wanted them all dead. Lexa caught up with me, begged me to hide. I needed vengeance. So we found him the sniper, I killed him. Lexa asked me afterwards if I felt any better, I didn't. It felt hollow [STATIC]

Which leads to my big one, Mount Weather... From the second I woke up in Mt Weather, something felt off, especially their president. I knew from the start that they were lying to me, so I found a way to escape. [STATIC] I knew the only way I was getting my people out would be at the head of an army. Then miraculously I had one, then I didn't. I once told Lexa the difference between us was she had no honor, I had no choice. [STATIC] But the first kill in Mt Weather was a choice. I was desperate to not irradiate level 5, I really wanted a solution that didn't kill everyone. Then he said none of us has a choice. So I shot him, Dante Wallace. It was then when I noticed who he had as a prisoner. I killed his father, so he would kill my mother. With my mother on the table, I decided to pull that lever. In one instance I killed everyone, children, elders, the people who helped us, 323 souls. I killed Jasper that night too. With Maya's death, I killed his spirit. He was never the same after that. [STATIC] I bear so that they don't have to, that became my mantra. But on nights like these, I don't know if I can bear it, if not for you, if you hadn't been there with me, pulling that lever, I don't think I would have survived.

Emerson, This one I don't feel any guilt whatsoever. He put almost everyone I had left into an air lock, and pulled the air out. My only regret here is that I didn't do it faster, or that I let him go when I had the chance to end in Polis [STATIC] [STATIC]

I debated whether or not to place ALIE on this list. She after all was an AI. An AI that got my own mother to torture me, then almost got her to kill herself. Sometimes when I get nightmares, this is what my mind goes

My last confirmed kill, the Nightblood Scavenger "Not Baylis"– we didn't really know his name did we? This one haunts me, not just what we did to him, but what I almost did to Emori. This was not a good day, did we ever have good days? We killed a man to try to save the world. In the end, it only saved me. [STATIC]

I think I hear Madi, so I'll stop this rant… I promise not to reminisce so much next time

 **Day 2,199** \- Bellamy, if you can hear me, you're alive. It's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this every day. Maybe it's my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am, [STATIC] who I was. It's been safe for you to come down for over a year now. Why haven't you? The bunker's gone silent, too. We tried digging them out for a while, but there was too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them, either. Anyway, I still have hope. Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green, and you'll find me. [STATIC] The rest of the planet, from what I've seen, basically sucks, so Never mind. I see you.

 **A/N ***Possible spoilers if my theory is right****

 **This is what it what all leading up to, and I got to it too quickly... I guess I have to keep going now. I have some ideas, mostly focusing on the second dawn/eligius iii connection I believe we have been foreshadowing in the last couple of seasons. If you think about it, they have done it each season**

Season 1 episode 1 - Get to Mt. Weather - Season 2 Baddie

Season 2 - Episode 16 - ALIE - Season 3 baddie

Season 3 - Episode 16 - ALIE warns Clarke about the apocalypse - season 4 big bad is the apocalypse

Season 4 - Episode 13 - Eligius Iv - season 5 baddie...

What did we learn in season 5? there is a planet with 2 suns (AKA second dawn) I think the eligius iii was for the 13th circle people, who were ultra rich... i think we'll see flashbacks to the first apocalypse seeing Bill Cadogan teaching ALIE about perverse instantiation, and that he brought about the end of the world (first time). But now i gotta try to put it all together in story form... I will not do nearly a 10th of what it will actually be, but its fun to try...


	6. Chapter 6 – Med Bay

**Chapter 6 – Med Bay**

The radio calls had been over for over a minute. Raven just sat there stunned at what she had just heard. In the mess hall, everyone else was as stunned. In about 45 minutes, they heard six years of trials and tribulation. For the remnants of Spacekru, they now knew what it had cost for them to survive, and what had been gained.

While the calls were playing, Madi had made her way back to med bay. She had taken her time getting back, opting to explore the ship, and get her bearings. By the time she got back to the med bay, she stopped short of going in, not wanting to interrupt the ongoing conversation. "Gun to head, would you have done it?" asked Jackson. "and it was literality gun to your head"

"I know… honestly, I don't know… probably" responded Clarke.

"Really?" asked Jackson. 

"If I'd been I'd been in that bunker, I'd probably had been the one to come up with it, the 'eat or die' message would have been mine, so yes, my answer is yes I would have done it" rambled off Clarke.

"Maybe you would have kept it more humane, somehow… without the need for the fighting pits" mumbled Jackson.

"You know what I said to Bellamy, on that first march to Shadow Valley, I said that it was impressive what Octavia accomplished, I have no room to judge, nothing resembling a high horse for me, I can't judge on how they got their people through anything, terrifying but impressive"

As Clarke finished her sentence, she noticed that Madi was standing just outside the door. "You gonna come in anytime soon?" she called to her.

Madi came in, and gave them the rations she had gotten for them. "Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt" said Madi. Clarke saw the panicked look in Jackson's eyes. So she said, "Madi already knows what happened, she was there when mom told us about it" As she looked over Madi, she thought something was off. "What's wrong Madi? she asked.

"I really don't like some of your friends right now" she said as she sat down into one of the chairs. "So they are my friends now?" Clarke chuckled, "What happened?" She said as she started braiding a bit of the girl's hair.

"They were discussing why you were calling the shots, after you betrayed them, but you were just protecting me, and then you let me go, and saved the day, I don't get why they are still mad" Madi said. "I am not mad anymore"

Clarke sighed "thank you for that, but people tend to hold grudges, and it's ok, it's just human nature. They need time. It may have happened 125 years ago, but to us it was yesterday, it will take time. And I can take it, I have a thick skin ok?"

"But I should be the one that's the most upset, it was my people that died, and I forgave you, they should be able to forgive you to, and it's not ok, they act like they didn't have any say in what happened, like they didn't leave you behind in the first place" responded Madi.

"I have told you a hundred times, and will tell you a hundred more, I am glad I was left behind, if not, I would never have you in my life, and nothing is more important than you" said Clarke, as she finished braiding that section of hair.

"Especially now" said Jackson from the corner that he had moved away from the girls. Both Clarke and Madi looked to him. "Without a Commander, we'll have total anarchy, and I for one am sure that you count Clarke as one of your closest advisors" finished Jackson.

Clarke smiled at Jackson for his support, and said "I am trying to do better, and I'll promise you this, I will not fire the first shot in any war, and I will do my best to keep the peace. We've had enough war."

Back on the bridge, after a minute of silence, Raven got up and went in search of her blonde friend. As she turned the corner, she met up with Abbey and Bellamy. All three stopped, and Raven asked "Where's the fire?" as both of them were moving very fast. "We are looking for Clarke, we heard the radio calls" said Bellamy. Abbey didn't stop for long, and resumed walking towards med bay. "I forgot Zeke had put up the projector in the mess hall… so you heard them?" she asked as they rounded the hall.

"Were there really 2,199 files?" asked Bellamy "Yes, It took Monty almost 10 years to clean up what he did. I pulled the audio from one of the original files, it was so garbled, mostly static…"

By now Abbey had stopped walking. They were about 10 feet away from the entrance of med bay. "Are you ok Abbey?" asked Raven as they reached her. They could hear Clarke and Madi talking in the background.

"I don't know what I want to say to her" whispered Abbey. She looked as if someone had frozen her in place. "I am as responsible for some of her decisions as she is – I – we showed her the way on the Ark…" said Abbey.

"We all have blood on our hands, the point of this fourth, or fifth, or whatever chance we have now is to try to not get any more blood in our hands" said Bellamy. As he said this, they heard Clarke's promise to Madi to ensure that there is no more war.

At this, Clarke looked to the entrance, and Abbey, Bellamy and Raven came in.

"We thought you got lost coming back from the mess hall" quipped Jackson, trying to defuse the situation.

"No" said Abbey. "I got side tracked" she finished. At this, a timer went off. The two hours had passed. It was time to check if everyone was now a nightblood.

"Looks like you guys have things to talk about, I'll get started in the mess hall" Jackson said as he gathered supplies, and left the room.

Raven took a thumb drive, went to a computer, plugged it in, and played a file.

 **Day 2,199** \- Bellamy, if you can hear me, you're alive. It's been 2,199 days since Praimfaya. I don't know why I still do this every day. Maybe it's my way of staying sane, not forgetting who I am, [STATIC] who I was. It's been safe for you to come down for over a year now. Why haven't you? The bunker's gone silent, too. We tried digging them out for a while, but there was too much rubble. I haven't made contact with them, either. Anyway, I still have hope. Tell Raven to aim for the one spot of green, and you'll find me. [STATIC] The rest of the planet, from what I've seen, basically sucks, so Never mind. I see you. 

Clarke was stunned, it was the last time she was happy, elated thinking she'd see her friends soon. How quickly things changed after that. "Where did you get that?" asked Clarke.

"Monty, he cleaned up about 45 minutes of radio calls. I may have played them in the mess hall inadvertently" finished Raven.

"Everyone in the mess hall heard them" said Bellamy. At this Abbey just went to her daughter, and hugged her as if her life depended on it. "I love you so much" said Abbey. "I am glad that you won."

At this Clarke laughed, so did Madi. The other three looked confused. After Abbey let Clarke go, Raven said "I've had enough time, I'm sorry I didn't just forgive you. I should have known you'd be just like this one" she said as she nodded towards Abbey. "Doing whatever it takes to keep your kid safe"

"Like mother like daughter" said Bellamy. "Don't break the cycle kid" He said to Madi. Madi just looked on, confused by the turn of events.

"Thank you Raven" She said to Raven, and turned towards Madi "See, they just need time."

"I do have another bone to pick with you, most of these calls were addressed to Bellamy, what about the rest of us? What were we, chopped liver?" joked Raven. At this the whole group laughed. "I just figured for some reason if anyone was going to be listening, it would have been Bellamy" responded Clarke.

"We took in in turns, watching the radio, everyone except Murphy" remembered Bellamy.

"of course" said Clarke. "Mom, we need go help Jackson in the mess hall, I'll check these two here, catch up in a minute mom?"

"ok, wanna help me? she said to her granddaughter. "sure".


	7. Chapter 7 – The Party

**AN - So hopefully i have figured out how to post this thing correctly...**

 **Chapter 7 – The Party**

As Clarke, Bellamy, and Raven entered the mess hall, Abbey and Jackson had finished taking samples from everyone.

The whole room went quiet. "You know Raven, I think I should listen to those calls, so that I can remember what I said. I was pretty delirious some days" Clarke half joked. At this the murmur of the room came back, as everyone went back to doing what they were doing before.

"Everything looks good so far" said Jackson.

Abbey was with Octavia. "There's a problem, Octavia's blood is still red"

"Am I the only one that it didn't work for?" asked Octavia. "Looks like, the rest of us are now producing nightblood on our own. We'll probably have to extract bone marrow. Clarke, we'll have to extract from Madi, as she is the only true-born nightblood, it will be the best chance" said Abbey.

Before Clarke could even respond, Madi said "Let's do it"

At this Echo said, "I call a meeting, we really shouldn't delay our arrival to the planet just to wait on Octavia, we should send a party now"

At this the whole group sat in a big circle, and started discussing their next steps.

"I guess a call this meeting to order" half joked Clarke

"What if there are people down there?" asked Emori? "The last time someone dropped from the sky, it led to war, several wars"

"I have been trying radio, lasercom, everything I could think of, I can't get an answer back" said Raven. "From what I can tell, there is something blocking our signals. Either they don't want anyone to know that they are there, or it's some sort of natural phenomena on this planet, my money is on the first one."

"We could always try the 'we come in peace' message" said Shaw. "Land far away from the settlements, and go on foot. White flag and all"

"Why a white flag?" asked Emori

"White flag means surrender, but what are the odds it means the same thing here?" explained Bellamy.

"No weapons" said Clarke. "The landing party proceeds with no weapons"

"That's insane, what if they are hostile?" said Miller

"We can't afford another war" responded Octavia "especially when we don't know if we have the technological advantage"

"If Eligius III survived, then they probably have that advantage, they'll have two hundred years on us, their mission was to colonize, and they would have had everything they needed for that" Shaw told everyone. "I also agree no weapons is not smart, there could be wildlife that could kill us on that planet"

"Then we'll take a small party, land far away, 20 miles or so, leave most of the heavy weapons on the transport, and carry a white flag, give them time to cut us off, each of us only caring small guns and swords" said Clarke

"I know the perfect place" said Raven as she went to a computer. She zoomed into the planet, and said "this landing zone, looks to be between two cities, to the west the settlements are about 15 miles, and to the east they are 18 miles. It will be downhill in both directions, as both cities are in valleys"

"Echo I can go in one direction" said Bellamy "Clarke, you take someone and go the other direction, One person armed, the other unarmed carrying the flag." He turned to Echo "I'll carry the flag" as she smiled at this.

"Another team to protect the transport?" asked Clarke

"I'll go with you Clarke" Murphy volunteered. "You're still getting over getting shot, if you go down, you should stay with the ship" said Emori, "We'll stay with the ship"

"I'll go with you Clarke" said Miller, though Clarke thought there was something off about his demeanor. "I am not separating from you again, I will also go with you" said Jackson. Somehow this made Clarke feel better, knowing she wouldn't be alone with Miller.

At all this, Abbey just chuckled "Splitting up is a bad idea, you should only send one team, and the second team as look outs, that way if anything happens, you're not hours away from each other"

"I agree" said Madi. "Splitting up on new terrain no one knows anything about is a really bad idea. The teams should stick together"

"I like that better" said Emori

"We'll be the look outs then" said Echo "no flag for you" she said to Bellamy.

"Then we'll need another landing spot. Which is the bigger city?" asked Shaw.

"Raven pointed to the one on the left, from what I can tell, this one, just because the interference on radar is much larger, and then your new landing zone is here." She pointed to another spot.

"What do you mean interference?" asked Octavia

"We can't see into their settlements, it could be towns, cities, villages, we don't know. The interference blocks radio and light signals, distorts radar, we are not going to know what's down there until we get eyes on the ground" explained Raven.

"Could it be dangerous"? asked Jackson

Jordan Replied "We don't think so, if anything I think it was created, to help block the radiation coming from the two suns"

"According to the Eligius III files, Becca gave them a different version of the blood alteration, Its not nightblood, and she did not give them the recipe. It's our working theory is that once they ran out of the serum; they were unable to produce anymore, hence the interference"

"It didn't become genitic?" asked Clarke

"Nightblood becomes genetic, the alterations she gave Eligius III did not" explained Raven.

"We are landing away from the settlements anyways, so we'll be able to determine from a distance if we can risk it" said Clarke, "shoot flares is it becomes dangerous"

Raven pointed to a place on the map "This is about 12 miles away, but with the sea to the west, you shouldn't be worried about getting outflanked."

"Unless they have ships" said Octavia

"We'll just have to be ready to leave in a moment's notice" said Emori

"I would like to volunteer to go on this mission" said Jordan. He was desperate to breathe air on an actual planet.

"Not just yet, not until the ground is secure" said Clarke. "What she said" said Bellamy as he crossed his arms. There was no way anyone was letting Jordan on the transport before ensuring its safety.

"Madi, we should go to Med bay, it will take several hours to secrete the serum from bone marrow" said Abbey, as she got up.

"Stay safe Clarke" Madi said as she gave her a hug. "Do you really have to go?" she asked so that only Clarke could hear it.

"You know I do" responded Clarke. She was never one to stand back and let others do the work. She gave Madi a kiss on her forehead, and got up.

As the group that was going to down to the world boarded the transport, Raven came up to Clarke and Bellamy "Just keep the heroics to a minimum on this trip, we just got the band back together"

"I'll keep that in mind" said Bellamy, as they hugged their goodbyes.

Shaw went to the pilot's Chair, as Echo, Emori, Murphy, Miller, and Jackson sat around him. Bellamy and Clarke were the last to board.

"Radio check, Transport 1 calling Eligius IV" Shaw called into the radio.

"Transport 1, Eligius IV hears you loud and clear, the test will be if we can communicate once you're on the ground" Jordan called back

"Remember your mission, for the current inhabitants to let us settle peacefully, so no pressure" said Raven .

The transport began its decent down to the new world. Everyone was apprehensive, nervous and excited. For Bellamy, Clarke, Murphy, and Miller a sense of deja-vu was hitting them. This would be the second time that they would be stepping onto a new world. Though this trip was much smoother than their first trip to Earth.

"Eligius IV, we are now breaking into the atmosphere, do you still read me?" said Shaw.

"Loud and clear Transport 1" said Jordan over the radio. "We are gonna call you T1 for short, copy" interrupted Raven. "T1 copies" responded Shaw

All passengers felt the air get a little hotter as they penetrated this world further. After ten minutes or so, they landed in their designated landing zone.

"Eligius IV, T1 has landed" said Shaw. He only heard static, there was no response back. "Eligius IV, can you hear me?, anything, hello?"

"Look into the sky" said Emory. They could now tell what the disturbance was, it looked as if there was a cloud covering the entire planet. "Whatever that is, must be blocking the signals" said Jackson.

"I thought this was limited to the settlements" said Echo.

"The concentrated form maybe, looks like the entire atmosphere has the interference, I don't like being blind like this" said Clarke.

They finally began to move around. "Everyone should take a flare gun, and each group should have a radio" said Clarke.

"First sign of trouble, shoot the flare gun, everyone converges. T1 doesn't move until you see a second flare around the same spot" said Bellamy

"Copy that" said Shaw.

"Are we ready?" asked Clarke. "As ready as we'll ever be" said Bellamy.

Bellamy went to open the door, but hesitated. He looked to Clarke silently remembering the last time he opened a door to a new world. He opened the door, and he let the air come in. The whole group hesitated, except for Murphy, who was the first to step off the ship. As soon as both feet hit the ground, he turned to the group and yelled "We're back bitches!"

Shaw, Emori, Echo, and Jackson were confused. But Miller, Bellamy and Clarke just started laughing and stepped out of the transport, Miller hollering like he did all those years ago.

"Back?" asked Emori as she got to her boyfriend. "It's the first thing the hundred said when first arriving to Earth, thinking we were the first humans in hundred years" Murphy replied.

"You were wrong about that…" said Echo as she passed them.

This world was very similar to Earth, with slight differences. The colors seemed brighter, bolder. The grass seemed greener, and the air felt purer _. Probably because there is less radiation in the air_ thought Clarke. If not for the two suns in the sky, it could have been a fall day on Earth. "It doesn't feel any different, I was expecting something different" said Echo as they all looked around. The sea roared behind them. It was a sight like none of them had seen before. While one sun was already up, there was a second dawn rising. Everyone was overtaken by the beauty of this planet. Out of the sea rose something that looked like dolphins, jumping off the surface.

"Day is just getting started, we should get going" said Clarke as she grabbed her white flag.

Miller and Jackson followed right behind her. Bellamy and Echo were to keep back, and be used for support should anything go wrong.


	8. Chapter 8 – Everything Goes Wrong

**Chapter 8 – Everything Goes Wrong**

Immediately something went wrong. While admiring the sea, Bellamy had a misstep, and severely twisted his ankle. Jackson quickly taped Bellamy's ankle, but it was clear he was not up to any sort of trek, especially not a 12 mile trek. So they made the decision that they would not have support. Emori had offered to take Bellamy's place, but Echo wouldn't have it. "You're our backup pilot, if something happens to both you and Shaw, we're screwed, I'll go alone" she argued.

"No one goes alone anywhere, we stay in pairs" said Clarke. "We'll stick to the original plan, the three of us should be able to handle it"

"No way, not if you're not even armed" said Bellamy. "I'll take a weapon then" Clarke sad as she grabbed a 9 mil handgun. "These guys will take rifles, there, we are as secured as we need to be, Echo can help cover the transport, and now our pilots don't have to cover outside"

"I don't like it" said Bellamy

"Well, watch your step next time, now get to stare at that a little longer" she joked as she looked to the sea

"Clarke, let's postpone, or let's go wake someone else up, what if something goes wrong?" asked Bellamy "Same plan, two flares, you'll come save the day, waiting is not an option, we only have food for like a week on the ship, Jordan said that it would take almost a month to get the farm going, we need to make contact, and make peace, hopefully we'll have something to trade" she looked to the sea, and motioned her companions onward.

"You got my back?" she asked Bellamy. "Always" he said

So Clarke, Miller, and Jackson set off on their own.

"I don't like this" said Bellamy. "We should have called this thing off".

Murphy came to sit near Bellamy, "They'll be fine, Clarke has survived through worse"

They set up defensive positions around the transport.

On the ground, Clarke led the way, wary of any new sound that reached her ears. After a few miles trek, about an hour or so of walking, there was two ways of going forward, there was the high ground and the low ground. Clarke decided to go up, while Jackson went through the low ground. As Clarke got to the top of the hill, she saw something that stopped her cold.

There was a massive creature in their way, at the bottom of the low ground, right where Jackson would appear. It looked like a bear, but with longer fur, a super long snout, and claws that were longer than people's feet. It was terrifying. Miller was the second to arrive behind Clarke. Clarke immediately put her fist up, and tried to silently warn her companion that there was something up ahead. Jackson's view was hidden from the creature by tall shrubbery. But the bear-like creature saw him through the shrubbery, and moves towards Jackson. Clarke yelled "Hey!" and tried to get the creature's attention, using her flag to distract it. It worked; the creature was now coming towards them on top of the hill.

Clarke had not thought this through, there was really nowhere for them to go, so she pulled out her gun, and started to run, but before she took a step, she fell to the ground.

Miller had seen his opportunity; he thought he'd get away with it. He got his sword out, and used it to slay at Clarke's calfs, immediately she fell and tumbled towards the creature. As Miller slashed her, Clarke heard him say "For Bloodraina". The creature had just gotten to Clarke, and he started mauling her. She got a few shots in, but then the creature slapped away her gun.

Jackson saw everything. He'd been alerted by Clarke's yelling, and he poked though the shrubbery as Miller attacked Clarke. He was dumbfounded that he would do that, _what's the point?_ thought Jackson. He was spurred into action when the creature starting attacking Clarke. He pulled his riffle on the creature, the creature turned towards Jackson, and moved toward him.

Now Miller also fired his automatic rifle on the creature, he couldn't let Jackson get hurt. Both men emptied their clips the creature, but it still kept coming, like the bullets were flies on his way to his prey. At the very last minute they heard a sniper shot. Both men looked to the west, and there was Echo, she has followed them after all, and got a head shot in, which finally stopped the creature, and now was dead.

After the shot to the head, the creature fell at Jackson's feet. Jackson immediately reloaded his weapon and turned it on Miller.

"What the hell was that?" Jackson yelled "Put your weapon down!" he said to Miller.

"She betrayed us every chance she had, she doesn't deserve to live" said Miller, as he too reloaded his gun. He was going to make sure that this deed was done

Echo now had reached the men, she immediately sent a flare in the air. Both men looked into the air. "What the hell is going on!?" Echo asked as she reached them "Where's Clarke?'

"Nate, why? We decided to leave it in the past. Stand down, now! Please don't make me shoot you" pleaded Jackson.

Miller has loaded his gun and pointed it at Clarke. "You're a healer, not a fighter, you won't shoot"

Echo realized what happened, and she shot Miller at the knees. Then she immediately got to him and kicked his gun away, and tied his hands up. Jackson, unsure what to do, shook his head and went to look for Clarke. She had fallen into a ravine, and was unconscious. Jackson shot his flare into the air, and injected Miller with a sedative.

Back at the transport, Bellamy and Murphy were alarmed. They both thought they heard gun fire. But the protocol was for the ground team to radio if anything happened. They saw the first flare in the air. At this Bellamy said "Go, tell Shaw be ready to fly at any moment" said Bellamy. Murphy ran back to the transport, keeping an eye for the second flare.

Shaw and Emori were playing cards when Murphy barged in "One flare in the air" he huffed.

"It's been an hour, how are they already in trouble?" said Shaw, "Good thing Echo followed them anyways" said Emori.

Bellamy heard gunfire again, and then saw the second flare. He hobbled back to the transport. "Second flare, second flare, we got to go, I heard more gunfire"

Within minutes, they reached the site. They could see Miller was tied up, Echo holding a sword over him, and Clarke and Jackson were missing. "Clarke's in trouble" said Bellamy. "So is Jackson" said Murphy.

The rest of the party reached Echo. "He needs to be contained. Jackson gave him a sedative" she told the group, and then he went down into that ravine, that's where we think Clarke fell to".

"What happened here?" asked Bellamy. "I don't know, that bear thing was mauling Clarke when I caught up to them, both Jackson and Mil-" she got cut off as Jackson yelled "I need a stretcher, and a second pair of hands". Jackson had heard the transport, and needed help.

Shaw and Echo both got climbed down the ravine with the stretcher. "This doesn't look good" said Shaw when they reached the pair. Jackson was packing the injuries, trying to stop the bleeding. "She'll need extensive surgery."

The trio secured Clarke onto the stretcher, and slowly made their way back up the ravine.

While the trio were getting Clarke, Murphy asked "What the hell is that?" as he pointed to the dead creature. "It's meat, let's load it onto the transport" said Emori. "We can always float it if we can't eat it" said Bellamy. As Emori and Murphy dragged the bear to the cargo hold, the rest of the party came out. Bellamy immediately went to the stretcher "no, no, no, no, Clarke no"

"Bellamy, get out of the way!" said Jackson as they went by him. They quickly loaded Clarke into the cargo hold, and Shaw went to the pilot's chair, and he said over the intercom. "Everyone strap in!"

Jackson was still trying to patch Clarke up, with yelling instruction at Bellamy and Murphy. All three men were knocked to the ground as Shaw piloted them back to Eligius IV.

Emori came into the cargo hold and asked "Jackson, we need to know what happened, why did you shoot Miller?"

"I didn't, Echo shot him, but he tried to kill Clarke, for betraying Bloodraina" said Jackson

"What?" yelled the rest of the group. "He's a fanatic, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't set all of this in motion."

"She, as in Octavia?" asked Bellamy. Then Bellamy went to where Miller was tied up, and just started punching him. Both Murphy and Echo had to hold Bellamy back "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch" yelled Bellamy.

"The traitorous bitch deserves to die, she left all of us to die, it's her fault we don't have Eden" yelled a bloodied Miller.

Back on the Eligius IV, Raven and Jordan both jumped when they saw the blip on their radar. The two of them, along with Abbey, Madi and Octavia had been hanging around the bridge. They had taken bone marrow from Madi, and were just now waiting for the serum to be ready. They had wheeled Madi in a wheelchair into the bridge. They all wanted to be on hand in case of news. Jordan was teaching them how to play a board game when the radar started beeping. "What's T1 doing coming back so soon?" asked Jordan.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good" said Octavia. Raven went to the radio, as she reached the radio she head "Eligius IV, this is T1, we have a medical emergency, Eligius IV, do you copy?"

"T1, this is Eligius IV, we copy, who's hurt?

"Clarke" said Shaw.

 **AN – So this was my first attempt at writing an action scene, and introducing a new problem into the story. Something has to go wrong, otherwise it's not engaging. This chapter is when I really think I have gone AU with the story. I don't think Miller will have this type of freak out on the show, but I couldn't think of who else could have this freak out.**

 **I have a rough draft all the way to chapter 12, so I should be able to post a new chapter soon. May we meet again!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Surgery

**Chapter 9 - Surgery**

Abbey's world stopped in that second. Abbey got up, and went to the radio.

"What's wrong?" Abbey asked. Shaw responded. "Some creature mauled Clarke, it took three others to take it down, we brought the creature too" He paused for a minute, and then added "Hey, Doc, it's really bad, you should prepare yourself."

Abbey went into action, stared writing on a piece of paper, "Bring her to the med bay as soon as they are back, Octavia, Jordan, please get everything on this list" she handed the list to Jordan, who was closest to her. "What's their ETA?" she asked.

"There they are" said Madi as she saw the transport coming towards the ship. "Go Jordan, Octavia" yelled Abbey.

Octavia and Jordan ran out of the room, Abbey ran towards Med Bay to prepare as much as she could, Madi wheeled behind Abbey, Raven went to meet the party at the cargo hold.

As soon as the door opened, Murphy, Emori, Echo, and Jackson all carried the stretcher, and ran towards med bay. Raven's heart dropped, it looked like her insides were all torn apart, on the outside. As they ran past Raven, Bellamy came out, hobbling. "We need handcuffs, and I need to see Octavia, now" Shaw came out, and handed Bellamy a shock collar, who went back inside the transport placed it on Miller neck.

"What the hell happened?" asked Raven as she approached the entrace. "I need to speak to Octavia." was the only thing Bellamy repeated.

"Abbey sent her and Jordan to get medical stuff" as soon as she saw Bellamy's eye's intensify, she quickly added "I'll go get her"

Raven went in search for Octavia, but didn't have to look very hard. As she rounded the corner, Octavia was already on her way to the transport. "Ran into Echo, she said it's important that I go see Bellamy right away, any idea what happened?" Octavia asked as they walked to T1.

All Raven could do is nod her head, "They are holding Miller captive" she said.

Bellamy was waiting for them at the door of the cargo bay. "I need to know if you ordered it!?" Bellamy asked his sister. He was clenching his fists, nails breaking skins he was doing it so hard.

"Ordered what? What the hell happened, where's Nate?" asked Octavia.

"Why don't we all go see dear Nate" said Bellamy menacingly, as he turned and got the shock collar control out.

"No, no, no, Bellamy stop, you're obviously accusing me of something, what do you think, I put a hit on Clarke?" Octavia asked. "Oh my god, you actually think that's what I did?" she said hurriedly, and quickly it dawned on her "Nate tried to kill Clarke" stated Octavia.

"Why would Nate try to kill Clarke?" asked Raven

"For me" answered Octavia, almost whispering. "Before we went into the gorge, I asked Nate to make sure Clarke and Madi were taken care of… but that was before Madi and Echo saved us from the gorge. That was before Monty and Harper, that was 125 years ago. I didn't put him up to this, not now, I swear"

"I believe her" said Raven, Octavia had just kept to herself since being woken, she had not seen her really spend much time with anyone until Madi ordered her to play games with them.

"I have never lied to you Bellamy, I won't start now, please believe me" pleaded Octavia.

"I know" said Bellamy, "but your man still tried to kill Clarke"

Octavia walked past Bellamy, with a determined look on her face. "What are you doing?" asked Raven as she limped behind her, and so did Bellamy.

When Octavia saw Miller, she said "what the hell did you do?!" she asked him threateningly..

"What you told me!" said Miller. "I was following your orders"

"From 125 years ago? I bent the knee, Madi is our leader now, we are on a new planet, did you not hear Monty!?" Octavia said.

Bellamy was relieved that Octavia was taking this just as hard as the rest of them.

"Are we really going to follow 12 year old whose most important advisor is someone who's left us all to die multiple times, and I am not just talking about since the bunker, I am talking about Mount Weather, and ALIE, and Polis, Clarke always chooses herself above others"

Raven heard enough, she swiped the controls from Bellamy, and hit the collar. Miller was electrocuted. "Let's put him in jail, deal with him later" said Raven. "

"I say we float him" said Bellamy

"No, let the commander decide what to do" said Octavia.

So Octavia helped Miller to his feet, helped him into the brig. Then they went to see how the operation was going. Everyone was standing outside the med bay with the exception of Abbey, Jackson and Jordan.

"Jordan has medical knowledge?" asked Bellamy as he noticed he was in the OR, with the other two doctors.

"Apparently, there's a pretty extensive library onboard" said Murphy. "Plus he knows where everything is" added Shaw.

Madi was standing on a box, and looking into the window. Bellamy put his hand on the girl's shoulder and said "I have faith that she will be ok, Clarke's too stubborn to die"

"She's a fellow cockroach, we're hard to kill" added Murphy.

"I can't do this without her" said the young girl. Echo came up to Bellamy. "Everything checked out?" she said eyeing Octavia.

"I didn't order this, if that's what you're thinking" responded an angry Octavia. It was one thing for Bellamy to question her, but she was not taking anything from the Azgeda spy.

Madi turned around to face Echo and Octavia. "This wasn't an accident?" she asked the group. "No" said Bellamy, "Miller made sure the creature got to Clarke first" said Bellamy darkly.

"Where's Miller?" asked Madi.

"Locked up in the brig" said Raven, as she slid down the wall next to Shaw, trying to find some comfort with her new love..

Nobody said anything for what seemed like forever. Eventually they all found somewhere to sit along the hallway, while the waited on any news. They could hear it every time Clarke flat-lined. They all tuened towards the room as they heard the doctors try to bring her back.

After an hour of silence, Murphy asked what everyone was thinking "So why did Miller go all psycho?"

"Jackson said it, he's a fanatic" answered Echo.

They all looked to Octavia, but Bellamy intervened before she could answer "This was not Octavia's fault, what happened before we all boarded this ship was supposed to stay in the past, Miller chose to ignore that"

Out of nowhere there was movement at the door, Jordan came out, and he asked the group "we need to find out of that thing is poisonous" he said hurriedly.

Shaw and Raven both got up from the corner they had been sitting at, and he said "There's a diffuser on board, in case we ran into poisonous gases, this machine should be able to come up with an antidote, we'll probably have to rework a bit" said Shaw.

"We can do that" responded Raven.

"We also need blood, we are really low, and while Abbey is probably a match, Jackson doesn't think that weakening our only surgeon is a good idea"

"Test us, then!" said Raven as she came back. Jordan tested Raven, Bellamy, and Murphy, and none of them were a match. He went to test Octavia, "you match, but you're not a nighblood, not sure if that will matter?"

"Test me" said Madi. "You're not from the Ark, so odds are even less that it will work for you" said Raven. "Test us anyways" said Emori. No one else was a match.

"Octavia, you go in, and let the doctors see if you can help, Raven, Shaw, you both go get the antidote, let me see that thing, I'll go see if Miller is a match" Bellamy took charge of the situation, and got everyone else going.

"We could wake up others, there's 400 people on board, one of them is bound to be match" said Murphy.

"No, that is not a good idea, we don't have enough supplies to wake up anyone else" Jordan went inside with Octavia as soon as he finished.

As Jordan went back in to the OR with Octavia, Jackson asked, "She's a match?"

"Yes, but – " Jackson cut Jordan off, as he wrapped a rubber band around Octavia's arm, and sat he down in the bed next to Clarke. He put the needle in, and soon blood was coming out into an IV bag. "It doesn't matter that I am not a nightblood?" she asked.

"It shouldn't" said Jackson "it wouldn't have matched you if it did". He wasn't sure, but if they didn't get more blood in Clarke soon, she was not going to make it.

As the bag was filling with blood, Octavia heard the dreaded continuous beep, meaning the heart stopped beating, yet another flat-line.

"No!" yelled Abbey. "No you do not get to give up!" she said "Charge to 300" she said to Jackson as he handed her the paddles. "Clear!" and they shocked Clarke. Still the machine gave a continuous beep. "Still no rhythm" said Jackson. "Charge to 350, clear!" The shock went through again, still no beating heart, "Charge to 400, Clear!" Clarke was shocked a third time, this time, the machine beeped some sort of rhythm.

"V-Tach, We got her back, her pressure is only 80/55, that's still too low" said Jackson.

"It's the venom, until get can weed it out of her system, or give her the antidote, she will keep coding, Jordan, can you go see where we are with the antidote?" asked Abbey.

Jordan took off his gloves, and ran out of the room. He went to where the diffuser was housed, and busted through the door. "We need the antidote now!" Jordan said hurriedly.

"We just loaded the venom into the diffuser, it's working on it" said Shaw

"How long will it take?" asked Jordan

"About five minutes, nothing we can do but wait" responded Raven.

Back in the OR, Abbey was suturing her daughter's intestines. She looked back to Octavia, and asked Jackson "How much blood have you taken from Octavia"

"We are working on the third unit" responded Jackson.

"Only one more after that, any more and Octavia will get dangerously anemic, we'll just recycle Clarke's own blood after that" she finished.

"My resection is complete" Jackson said, "stats are not stabilizing, I am really worried about her O2 levels"

"It's the venom, her stats will be all over the place until its out, we have a long night of suturing ahead" responded Abbey. Octavia noticed that Abbey looked like she was one more tragedy away from reaching for her pills. "Is there anything that I can do" she asked.

"No" said Jackson. "You need to eat something" He handed her a ration. "Eat the whole thing."

Jackson looked at the monitor again. "I need to go check on Nate, do you mind if I go?" asked Jackson.

"No" said Madi from the entrance. When they first got Clarke into the room, Abbey convinced her that only the required personnel should be in the room, but I guess she needed to know something an came in when no one noticed. "He doesn't get treatment until Clarke is back"

Octavia was torn. On the one hand Miller was one of her closest, most loyal followers. Maybe he proved to be too loyal, to Wunkru that is. On the other hand, to purposely kill the one person who had a knack of creating alliances between peoples? Octavia thought through it, it was because of Clarke that they got that first alliance with the Commander, if not for that, who knows what happens to the flame, ALIE gets to the flame probably. Then came her alliance with Azgeda. Somehow she got them to not attack several times. She got Roan to actually help them. Then Eligius IV, since they ended up on opposites side of that one, she didn't think too much on that one, but could not deny that she had them in her pocket, enough to make sure that they didn't shoot their missiles. No they had never been close, but there was a mutual respect between the women. The fact that Clarke had been the second person to come into the bunker had meant the world to Octavia. Clarke had to make it. Miller, well, it was probably out of her hands.

Echo came in after Madi, interrupting Octavia's musings. "Heda, you shouldn't be here, let them work on it" she begged her commander.

"No, the man responsible for all of this doesn't get treated." He repeated. Jackson looked lost. He was frozen by indecision all over again.

Bellamy came in to the OR, half carrying Miller, "he's a match, go figure"

Abbey looked up, Miller looked in bad shape too. "We need to treat him" She looked to Maddy, "we may need more blood, and Octavia won't be able to donate for a few days" said Abbey.

Madi just nodded. Then Clarke started convulsing. "Jackson, midway to Miller, came back to Clarke, and steadied her "Seizure! Pressure is bottoming out" he said.

"Move her to her side" said Abbey. "Common Clarke, get through this". Again, the machine showed no signs of a heartbeat.

"Asystole!" yelled Jackson.

"Charge to 350, Clear!" yelled abbey. This time it only took one shock to get a rhythm back. "She can't take much more of this" said Jackson. Abbey just nodded her head, agreeing.

Jordan came in with the antidote. "I have it, here!" he gave Abbey the antidote. Immediately she injected it into Clarke's IV line.

"We should see her stats improve almost immediately" said Abbey, as the doctors looked to the monitors. They did, her pressure normalized, her O2 came up, and her heart started beating at a normal pace.

Jackson went to Miller's bed, Bellamy had handcuffed him to the bed closest to the exit. Jackson looked at his knees. "It's already infected; we'll need to use a heavy dose of antibiotics to treat this". Jackson went to the medicine cabinet to retrieve them when Bellamy got in his way "Wait, are we really going to waste supplies on him?" asked Bellamy.

Jackson looked to Abbey, "You heard Abbey, we'll need more blood, and he's the only other match!" he responded, desperate for any reason to save the love of his life.

"I can always donate it myself if we need more" said Abbey resentfully, she was less inclined to help Miller now that her daughter was stabilizing. "She's stabilizing now, and as soon as I am done with these sutures, we should be ok"

"So no treatment then" said Madi, "Get him out of here"

"Wait, we all made mistakes, we've all tried to kill each other in this room, why is this so unforgiveable?" asked Jackson, already knowing the answer. Just about everyone in this room would die for Clarke.

"Because we weren't at war, and everything that we were trying to accomplished is now indefinitely postponed. I care about Nate, I really do, but he's still in that bunker. You know him better than any of us; do you really think that he'll stop? You know he won't" Octavia asked Jackson. "No, he won't" said Jackson silently.

"'You are wonkru, or the enemy of wonkru' he still lives by that, we aren't in the bunker anymore, that kind of thinking is now toxic" Octavia conceded.

"I am done with this, I am ready to close, everyone should get out now"

"How long until she wakes up?" asked Madi.

"I don't know, she coded so many times, every time you code, there is no oxygen getting to the brain. There could be mental deficits when she wakes up" Abbey fearfully responded.

Bellamy grabbed Miller "let's go" this time he did not help carry him, and Miller collapsed to the ground. Echo stopped him, and said "Use the wheelchair"

"Abbey, one word from you, and they will let me treat him, please, I know what I am asking you to do, but you can help me, please!" begged Jackson.

"I can't, I am sorry" said Abbey, as she finished the operation. Jackson left the room in tears, with the intent of doing whatever he can for Miller.

 **A/N - Will Clarke make it?! stay tuned. I really feel bad for Jackson... Chapter 10 is done, and it may be my favorite yet. Just gotta proof read it one more time. Also, please forgive me if you find grammatical errors. Every read through I always find something, then it bugs me...**

 **I was asked to do a story about Diyoza. She is a very interesting character, but i don't know if I have a handle on her yet... I have been musing about this all day, maybe i'll do a one shot, but she will definitely be one of the first to wake up. The only reason i didn't wake her up, is that there is no evidence that they woke her up in those season 6 photos that tvline released a few months ago. I just finished binge-ing the show again (for the upteeth time), and gotta say that she always surprised me R &R, love reacing your reaction! May we meet again!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Sisters

**AN - I meant to say this last chapter, i have no medical training (other than CPR). Please excuse any medical inaccuracies, but i have no idea what the hell i am talking about. Came warning with the science in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10 – Sisters**

Jackson went to the lab. Echo did not let him into the brig to treat Miller. Maybe if he could find something that could ensure Clarke's survival, he could get a reprieve for Nathan. In his head, as long as Clarke made it, there was a chance to save Nate. He pulled a few samples of blood, from when they took them to make Nightblood serum. There was a comparison model built in to the lab. _That will be perfect_ he thought. He'll double check to make sure Octavia's blood won't end up harming Clarke in the future.

He quickly went through the samples, and placed them. He read through them. _This can't be right? This must be Abbey's sample_ the thought. He removed the samples, and saw that it was Octavia's. Maybe they were mislabeled. So he pulled Abbey just to make sure. Again he ran the comparison. _This makes sense, it's Abbey's sample, of course there is a DNA match_ thought Jackson. He pulled Abbey's out, and added Octavia's back in.

A few minutes later Raven found him there. "Hey, what are you doing?" asked Raven.

"Staying busy, I can't think about what's going to happen" he turned around and looked to the floor, and said very softly "They are gonna kill him".

"I think the growing consensus was letting him succumb to his injuries, I'm sorry, but he was never going to stop, you heard him, he blames Clarke for all his own suffering, for some inane reason" Raven responded.

"He thinks that Clarke shouldn't have left them in Mount Weather, he's talked about it before, it goes back to Mount Weather…" he said exasperated, nodding his head. "I should have stayed close to Clarke, then none of this would have happened…"

"Clarke killed everyone in that mountain to save us, and our people, what else did he want her to do? She tried everything" Raven wondered. Jackson could only nod, what else indeed.

Jackson kept scrolling over the same data over and over again. Raven came by and looked over his shoulder. "What the hell? This can't be right" said Jackson when he saw the same results as before.

"What are you comparing? DNA sequences? Why?" asked Raven as she read the results Jackson was reviewing. "I am making sure that Octavia doesn't have any antibodies that would be harmful to Clarke, this thing runs a full panel comparison, including DNA, and it's a 50% match, that could only happen if – if - " he stopped himself, it was so ludicrous, he couldn't say it out loud.

Raven finished it for him "if they share a parent". The both looked at each other, not believing what she just said. "Clarke and Octavia are sisters!?" Raven asked softly. This was mind blowing to the pair. Neither could really let that sink in. "We have to double check these results" said Raven.

Jackson responded "This is my second time. I thought I used Abbey's blood the first time, so of course there would be a match, so I tried again, but no, it was Octavia's" there was a long pause, then he added "This is insane".

"What's insane?" Abbey had come in, she too wanted to check that Octavia's blood wouldn't cause issues in the future, and found the pair looking over DNA strands. "Why are you looking at DNA?" she said as she saw the screen behind the pair.

Neither spoke up, instead let Abbey see the results for herself. Both of them got up and let Abbey sit down. Neither knew how to break the news to Abbey, as they were still trying to understand it themselves.

"This is Octavia and Clarke?" Abbey asked the pair in disbelief. Raven could only nod. "Jaha told me she wasn't a match to anyone alive on the ark… Alive... Jake was already dead… when they found Octavia, Jake had already been floated, I guess that was true" Abbey looked as lost as Raven had ever seen her.

Jackson and Raven were shocked, Abbey spun around looked to the pair. "Jake and Aurora were childhood friends, sweethearts really. But then she married Stephen, had Bellamy, a few years later Jake married me. Right before I found out I was pregnant, we had a falling out, we even talked about getting a divorce it was getting so bad, and Stephen Blake had just been killed in an accident. I knew that they became involved, old friends seeking solace in each other, but then I found out I was pregnant. Jake confessed it all to me, what happened between him and Aurora. So we made a pact, right then and there to try to make it work, for our unborn child, for Clarke. He an Aurora never spoke after that, at least to my knowledge, it was easy really, we didn't really run in the same circles anymore"

If not for Clarke's current situation, Raven would have found all of this to be fascinating, this old gossip from the Ark. "Do you think he knew?" she asked Abbey.

"No, Jake was an amazing father, and he always did the right thing, no matter the cost. If he knew he had fathered another child, he would have claimed her, no matter the consequences, no, Aurora never told him, I am sure of that"

"Jaha knew?" asked Jackson. "The first thing I did when we found Octavia was draw blood, and sent it for a DNA test. I asked someone else to do it though, I could not bear to find out if she was Jake's, I had just lost him. Jaha already knew the whole story, so he said he would confirm"

Abbey turned back to the screen and looked over the other results, after a few minutes she said. "Looks like their antibodies are compatible, not a problem there."

After saying this, Abbey got up, and left the room, she needed to get back to her daughter, knowing if there were complications, it wouldn't come from blood incompatibility.

As she entered the med bay, she spied on Octavia. She was looking for Jake in the young woman. She was all Aurora though, but the eyes, that was Jake's, she could tell that. _How had she never noticed that?_ Abbeyasked herself.

Octavia noticed Abbeys stating at her intently "Was there something wrong with my blood?" she asked.

Madi was sitting near the foot of the bed, by Clarke's feet. Echo and Bellamy were sitting near Octavia.

"No" replied Abbey. She turned to the monitor, and checked her daughter's stats. "Your blood is fine" said Abbey in a small voice. Should she tell Octavia what she found out? She does have a right to know. Will she even care? Abbey was torn. On the one hand, there was still some animosity between them. Eat or die had been Abbey's idea, but it consumed them both. On the other, she owed it to Octavia after everything to be honest with her.

"Something is wrong" said Octavia. By this point she knew Abbey too well to ignore it.

"I don't know if it's my place to say anything" said Abbey. Octavia responded "You said you were going to check my blood, to make sure that it's not incompatible or something, but since I was the only one that matched, what were you checking for? And if you of all people can't tell me something, who the hell can?"

"I –" said Abbey. She was interrupted by the arrival of Jackson and Raven. Raven immediately took a chair near Bellamy and Echo. Jackson went to Abbey and said "The serum is ready for Octavia, I brought it"

"We should administer it then, make her a nightblood as soon as possible. It may go faster with less blood in her system" responded Abbey as quickly as possible hoping that Octavia would now drop the subject. But now it was Raven who couldn't stop staring at Octavia.

"What the hell did you guys find out, cause this is starting to get creepy" said Bellamy as he noticed Raven staring at Octavia.

"Maybe I should go?" asked Raven. She wanted to share the news with Octavia, but didn't want to do it in front of everyone. As Jackson came over to administer the serum, Echo added "Seriously, what could you possibly find in blood to make you look so uncomfortable?"

Raven looked to Abbey, so then Abbey said "We got confirmation on an old Ark rumor, that's all, we shouldn't discuss it."

This peaked Bellamy's interest "What ark rumor?"

"I think if it concerns me, you should tell me, at this point don't we at least owe each other the truth, is saving your daughter is not enough to grant me that favor?" asked Octavia.

"You're right" Abbey said, "Do you want to know first, or tell everyone at once?"

Abbey came over to where most people were sitting.

"Just say it, the suspense is killing me" said Octavia.

Raven looked at Clarke, and Jackson said "I really don't see it" while looking over at Octavia.

"I never met him" said Raven, "Only ever saw a picture" said Raven

"'Him'? What does a 'him' have to do with me, and my blood?" asked Octavia

"You confirmed this rumor? Just now? With blood?" asked Bellamy

Abbey nodded to Raven, she couldn't say it out loud. Raven nodded back, and Abbey moved to where Madi was sitting keeping her vigil over Clarke. Abbey knew that it was going to be Clarke who took the news the hardest.

"They were checking to make sure that Octavia's blood was ok for Clarke, something that should have done before the transfusion, but I guess it was urgent at the time… the things is that the lab is pretty comprehensive, and compared the two samples. The oddity was that the samples shared 50% of their DNA, sooo - "Raven could not finish it.

"50% means?" asked Echo, this was so much beyond her. Bellamy on the other hand was flabbergasted, it couldn't meant what he thought that meant "That's not possible" he said, looking from Raven to Abbey. He saw the truth in Abbey's face, it was true.

Octavia, like Echo had not caught on, "What does 50% mean?" asked Octavia, now worried because of Bellamy's reaction.

"It means that you and Clarke share a parent" finished Abbey. "Jake Griffin, my husband, Clarke's father is also your father" she told Octavia.

Bellamy FLASHBACK:

 _Five year old Bellamy was making his way back to his bunker. They let them out of school early, so he went into his bunker. His mom was not there. He wanted to surprise his mom, so he hid in the closet. Aurora came in, but she was not alone._

" _We can't start anything Jake, Bellamy will be home soon" she told a man, He really could see the man's face, but he could tell he was tall._

" _I know, I'm meeting Abbey tonight, we'll sign the papers, and I am a free man, then I can officially meet Bellamy, with nothing hanging over our heads, and it will be like it was always supposed to be"_

 _On a radio the man was carrying, a voice said "Griffin, get you ass to the hab, we need to fix the O2 scrubbers"_

" _Gotta go" the man said. Bellamy heard kissing sounds, and heard the man leave._

"I remember him, coming into our room; he said something about making it official, it was the last time I ever saw him, he used to bring me toys, even when dad was alive" Bellamy remembered.

"Wait, does that makes Clarke and Octavia are sisters?" asked Madi.

"Yes, Octavia is the only Arker with a bother AND a sister" said Raven.

Octavia just looked at Clarke. They had never been the best of friends, sure they respected each other, but really, they had never been close. In fact, a lot of times Octavia had resented Clarke, TonDC, staying in Polis, the whole bunker debacle. But really, it was about Bellamy. Before the bunker, she knew that other person besides herself that Bellamy loved the most was Clarke, probably still true. It may not be romantic love, but she was sure that Clarke was still part of his "Family". Part of Octavia always resented Clarke for this. But still, at the end of the day Clarke saved the day, one way or another she usually found a way, they were alive weren't they? For this she always respected her, admired her even. To find out that they shared a parent was mind blowing.

"He cheated on you?" asked Octavia, still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"No, we were getting a divorce" Even Madi turned her head when she heard this. "Then I found out I was pregnant. Jake was a good man." Abbey moved towards Octavia, it was important that she understand the next part. "I know, with almost absolute certainty that he never even suspected you existed. Jake was honest to a fault, he always did what he thought was the right thing. It cost him his life. If he'd known about you, he would have come forward, claimed you as his own, damn the consequences"

Octavia just nodded her head. She wasn't sure how this changed things, what this meant to her. She didn't know if it changed anything at all. I guess the only silver lining in all this was she was glad she wasn't successful in he own attempt on Clarke's life.

"I have a sister" said Octavia.

 **AN - so i know that i have gone full AU here, i know that there is no chance of this ever happening, but it was a plot bunny that would not go away. And i couldn't think of another way to really bond these two characters together. I'll be traveling a little next week, so my updates may slow down. Please excuse any grammatical error. May we meet again!**


	11. Chapter 11 – Helios

**Chapter 11 – Helios**

There was a man, tilling the earth. He was of average height and average build. He had dark skin, and cropped hair. His farm was on the outskirts of town, way on the outskirts of town. Most people don't farm all the way out here, in the dead zone, where the radiation is so high. But his family had owned this land since they landed on the planet 200 years ago, and he wasn't about to give it up. For some reason his body could withstand he heighted radiation of the dead zone, and his vegetables were great. It was odd, how some people could withstand, but most couldn't. It was this ability that made him pretty valuable to those in charge. But he wanted nothing to do with it, all he wanted was to farm his land. He had a late start to his morning, and was trying to catch up when he first heard it, gunfire. He turned towards the sound. He was bewildered to hear gunfire all the way out here. _Who could it be?_ He thought.

Not only was this gunfire, this was from an automatic weapon. Every man in Helios was obligated to serve in the peacekeeping force. Because of his metabolic system, he'd served for the last ten years, and got a lot of promotions along the way. He spent so much time in the service, that he knew his weapons

They had banned automatic rifles to the civilian population for over a century now. Most of the automatic weapons had been destroyed in the great purge, and only a few military officials had access to them now. They were only to be used in times of great need, by the military.

There usually wasn't any need for peace keeping in these parts, so the army couldn't be here, not even to exercise maneuvers. He quickly took his shotgun, and went to see what the hell was going on.

There were people there, faces he's never seen before. He stayed hidden, grabbed his gun, and stayed low to the ground.

He saw a chakra attacking a blonde woman, and the two men had automatic weapons. Immediately he took his teleporter device out, and started recording the scene. He wanted to yell, 'aim for the head' but kept silent and out of the way. The chakra's hide is so thick, even these weapons could not penetrate it. Then he heard it, a high powered rifle, a sniper rifle. The sniper hit the chakra in the head, and the chakra fell to the man at the bottom of the scene.

If he thought what he'd seen was surprising, the scene turned. The man at the bottom pointed his gun at the man on higher ground. They were clearly having an argument. The sniper caught up to them, a woman. She shot a flare into the air. _They were not alone_ , _there's more of them_. Then the woman shot the man standing on the higher ground. The other man took something out of his bag, and it looked like he injected it into the man on the ground now. Then he shot a flare, and went into the ravine. The woman tied up the man.

Nothing shocked him as much as what happened next. A plane or craft came out of nowhere, and landed not too far from the people. More people came out, and a few went into the ravine carrying a stretcher. Flying had been outlawed 150 years ago. All pilots had been killed, and all flying books had been burned. It was a banned subject. Due to his long service though, he's been privy to the outlawed technology. It wasn't long until they got all their injured on board, and up they went. Beyond the Cloud, into the skies and out of this world.

Mitch just lied there, still hidden, astounded at the turn of events. It took him a minute, he went to the scene. The woman was bleeding a lot based on the evidence. But that is not what disturbed him, no, it was the fact that the blood was black. He took a plastic bag, and gathered as much as he could.

He's heard the stories of the Eligius crew, their ancestors. They only survived on Helios because of the black blood. The legend was the original crew used the blood to settle the planet. But the blood ran ouy, and no one could figure out how to create more. That's why they created the Cloud, Interference that keeps some of the harmful radiation out. They concentrated it around the cities for survival. Every so often though, some is born like him, red blooded but somehow able to metabolize the radiation.

No one was born with the black blood anymore. These had to be original Eligius people that were stuck in cryo sleep for the last 200 years. They couldn't be from Earth, Earth was dead.

As he realized this, he ran towards his motor bike. He had to warn everyone of what had happened here.

It took him about 20 minutes, before he got to the first check point. The check points were there to keep an eye on the chakra heards, and make sure they didn't get too close to the city gates.

"Captain, you're not scheduled to come back for a few weeks, something wrong?" asked the guard at the check point.

"I need to see the head of security" he said, breathing hard, and sweating profusely.

"Last time you saw the man, you got yourself banned for two weeks, are you sure sir?" asked the guard.

"I'm sure, this is urgent, hurry!" the man said to the guard.

The guard picked up the phone, and made the call. After a few minutes, he waved him through. "I sure hope you know what you are doing friend"

He sped up, and was waved through the next few check points.

He got to the city. Solis was the biggest city on colonized Helios. It was a mix between ancient Rome, and 21st century London. It housed almost twenty thousand people. Every city on Helios had massive city walls, to keep the heard of chakras out. Chakras were vicious animals that killed for sport. When Mitch got to the city gate, there was a young man waiting for him. He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt, no tie, and highly styled blonde hair. He had his arms crossed, he has not happy to be here.

"Mitch, this had better be good" the young man said. Mitch responded responded "there is something you have to see". He proceeded to play the video the event.

The blonde's demeanor changed rapidly as he saw the video, when he saw the blood, he said "Eligius… have you shown this to anyone?"

Mitch responded "no, I came straight here, as per protocol"

"Good, let's go then" Both men made their way to a fancy car that looked like an SUV, and the blonde said "to the observatory, quickly" to the driver. Mitch sat beside him. As he sat down, he said "you think they would have caught it, that's their job, look out for –"

"Stop" the blonde interrupted. "We are not secured".

After another 15 minute silent car drive through the city, they reached their destination. Both men got out of the car, and the blonde presented his credentials. Not that he needed to, every man, woman and child knew who this man was. Mitch still had his clearance. Though he had recently gotten in trouble, they still let him into the room after he presented his own credentials.

They descended into the building, and there was a man in a white coat waiting for them. "There's a ship in orbit, and they may have sent someone to the ground" said a very timid man, who was nervous that the head of security was in the building.

"You don't say" said the blonde as he went past him. As they came into the room, the blonde asked "What do we know? I need to provide an update as soon as possible, is this same ship that was in orbit around Earth?"

 _Earth?!_ thought Mitch, it was from Earth. There must be something that they are not telling everyone concluded Mitch.

"Yes sir, they left Earth orbit's about 75 years ago, it looks like we now know where it is they went to" said a woman.

"Evelyn, we had a 75 year jump on them, and what did we do? Wait for them to knock, why the hell have we not blown it out of the sky?"

 _The first visitors in a century, and he wants to blow out of the sky, we are so screwed_ thought Mitch.

"Because they are not just prisoners" the Vice President said behind them. The blonde was surprised to him there. _Finally, someone with common sense_ thought Mitch.

"Father, what are you doing here?" said the blonde.

"Monitoring the situation, which is my job. Captain, do you have video?" the VP said. During his last posting, Mitch had reported straight to the VP, and knew him very well. It was probably this connection that saved him when he got in trouble.

"Yes sir" and Mitch handed the man his teleporter. Someone hooked it up to a bigger screen. Everyone now saw the event, and the close up to the dark blood. He then presented his sample to the lady that was standing next to him.

"Is it enough?" asked the VP. "Not to replicate black blood, but we should have enough for analysis" said Evelyn.

"Good, get on it" said the VP, Evelyn handed the sample to another person.

The first timid man came near the vice president and said "It's just like we thought, they know about Pranheda's blood alteration. We may need to trade with them, offer them somethine"

"They also landed far enough away from our city to give us the chance to talk; it is my opinion that their intentions are not malicious, and they were carrying a white flag" said Evelyn as she rewatched the video on another screen.

"They were also carrying automatic weapons, how peaceful can they be?" asked the blonde.

The VP ignored his son, and said "Mitch, our guess is that they will land near your property again. You will take Jonathan here" as he pointed at his son "and you'll wait for them to land again, the second that they do, Jonathan you are to call me, and we'll have a reception waiting at the first check point"

"Now Jonathan, can I have a word in private?" the VP asked his son. "ok"

Both men moved into a secure room. "Now Jonathan, remember that our child mortality rate is nearly doubled in the last twenty years, the Cloud is not enough to keep the radiation out, it's seeping through every crack. Our other methods are also not fulfilling their full potential. Our best scientists have not been able to crack dark blood alteration in over 200 years. This is the closest we have been to it since the original serum ran out. We need these people to believe we are friendly, we want to be friendly... These people are the last remnants of Earth. Let's treat them with some respect, ok?" the VP said as he looked at his son sternly.

"What happens when they find out what we did to the last group that came to visit us?" asked Jonathan.

"They have been on a radiated planet for the last 300 years, and they left that planet for a reason. Our job is to try to find out that reason, and see what they are willing to trade for the blood alteration. Your job is to make them feel welcome. Besides, the last time we met outsiders, they didn't have anything that we needed, they seem to have the key. No violence, no shooting, respect, yes?" the VP said.

"Yes sir" said Jonathan. "Utmost respect, sir."

"Go with Mitch, and take a team you trust, bring them in when they come back. Make sure to take chakra's repellent"

"Yes sir. What am I allowed to offer?" asked Jonathan.

"You offer nothing, you are but the welcome wagon. Have water and basic provisions ready for them, and for the love of everything that is holy, do not mention your misgivings to them" said the Vice President.

"Yes sir" responded Jonathan.

As they came out of the room, Evelyn said "Mr. Vice President, we'd like to send a team out to the valley to see retrieve more of that blood, based on how she was injured, there should be more vital elements for us to use."

"Work it out with Jonathan. Everyone remember, this is classified, last thing we want is the population finding out we have aliens in the neighborhood" The VP said. "God speed everyone"

All Mitch could think now, _is how am I going to keep Jacob away from all these people?_ He had to find some way to warn him, to go hide before everyone gets there. His life had now gotten so much more complicated than it was this morning.

 **A/N – I am embracing going full AU now… The show does a really good job of showing us different perspectives, so this is a glimpse into the "peaceful" society our faves will be encountering.**


	12. Chapter 12 – To Kill or Not To Kill

**Chapter 12 – To Kill or Not To Kill**

 **A/N – I am so sorry about the wait. I actually got really sick, I was in the hospital for a week, then I really had no energy for extracurricular writing… Im going to think of a why to wrap up my story, and hopefully I'll be able to finish before season 6… hopefully we'll get a trailer soon.**

A meeting had been called on the ship in the mess hall, Madi however wouldn't leave Clarke's side, and neither would Abbey, so they moved the meeting to the med bay. Clarke now lay in one of the beds outside the OR, the machines beeping with her heartbeat.

"I guess I call this meeting to order" said Bellamy lamely. The hour was late, and no one wanted to be here to discuss this. It had been 3 days since they tried to go to the ground. No other attempts had been made to go back since. There was no change in Clarke's condition. They were just waiting for her to get up on her own now, as she still lay unconscious in the hospital bed.

"First order of business" said Raven, wanting to get this over with "we need to decide what to do with Miller, the infection has gotten worse, we either need to decide to help him, or end it once and for all, letting him succumb to his injuries is not an option anymore." Raven looked away from Jackson as she said all this. She felt bad for the position that Jackson was in; but she couldn't understand how this was a conversation, in her mind this should only end with Miller's execution.

Echo got up and said "It should be Heda's call, no one else should have a say in it" she then sat on the opposite side of where Bellamy was sitting.

"Heda has decided to convene this tribunal, and we are all to vote on it" Bellamy said sternly. They had been fighting about this ever since Bellamy convinced Madi that they should at least discuss it. He convinced her by saying that this is what Clarke would do. More importantly for Bellamy though, this was supposed to be their fresh start, starting it with a death felt like a bad omen to Bellamy. Ever since Bellamy stopped the execution, he and Echo had been at odds.

For Madi, her first instinct was to kill Miller, and Echo was an inch away from ending his life when Bellamy intervened. She currently sat away from the others, as she was not voting. It didn't really matter where she was. Plus she was not leaving Clarke's side, no matter what, so she kept her vigil at the foot of Clarke's bed.

Echo was amazed at bond between Madi and Clarke. She still remembered having Clarke in a choke hold; she was the more than ready to end her life for betraying Bellamy, only to have the young girl say she wouldn't go with them if she hurt Clarke. She should have realized then how deep their bond was, it truly was like a mother and child.

Madi looked to Clarke and said "you wanted a vote, why aren't you voting?" she asked, exasperated. She expected the most people to vote to kill Miller, and she wanted it over with. But she respected Bellamy enough to grant him this vote.

"We need to argue for and against" said Jackson, still clinging to hope that he could somehow save Nathan, he knew he was delusional, but was not ready to accept defeat.

"What can you possibly say that will not only sway us to stay execution, but convince us to give up medicine to do it?" asked Emori. While she held no great affection for the woman, what Miller did had been messed up. There was no need to do what he did. She also didn't want Octavia to have her most trusted lieutenant out on the warpath, she didn't want Octavia to get any other ideas.

"Nate is one of us, he was there with you when we dropped the hundred to die (he pointed to Murphy), he was there in Mount Weather (he pointed to Raven), he was there in the bunker, keeping you alive (he pointed to Octavia). We are all here on seconds, and third chances, we all have blood on our hands, we all have _each other's_ blood on our hands, I am asking for a second chance, please don't vote to kill him, please vote to stay"

"That's argument to save his life, argument against?" said Bellamy, moving things along.

"He tried to kill one of us, delayed all our plans, dwindling our resources, oh and it was Clarke. My vote is death" said Octavia surprisingly. A lot of people were surprised with Octavia's stand on all this, especially Jackson. Of all people, he thought he could count on her support to try and save Nathan. But Octavia had been acting differently since finding out about Jake, and Clarke.

"I second that" said Murphy, as Emori, Echo, and Raven nodded their heads in agreement.

"I guess that's it, we are voting, raise your hand to stay execution" said Echo.

Jackson's hand immediately went up. No surprise there. Shockingly, a second hand went up, Abbey's. Jackson was touched. "You're right, he deserves another chance, we have all done despicable things to survive, yet here we are" She got up and went to sit next to Madi. She didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"That's two to stay, vote to execute?"

Echo, Murphy, Emori, Raven, and Octavia all had their hands up. "That makes it 5-2, Shaw, Bellamy, Jordan?"

Bellamy spoke up "I propose a third option, let him be, if he dies he dies, if he gets better, then he lives, if he lives, we banish him"

"No" said Murphy. "Banishment doesn't work, with our luck the same thing happens again, just this time he banished one won't have a change of heart"

"But you did have a change of heart" argued Bellamy. "If you of all people could change, why can't he get a chance to do the same?"

"Because this was our second chance, and at least with Murphy there was a provocation there, it didn't come out of left field" said Raven, remembering those simpler times where grounders were their biggest threat. "Only two options Bellamy" she continued.

"Then I vote to let him live, stay execution" said Bellamy, he wasn't really sure why he was fighting to save his life. In the heat of the moment he wouldn't hesitated to kill Miller, but now, after some time, now he was fighting to save him.

"Shaw?" asked Raven "We said everyone gets a vote, no one abstains"

"It doesn't matter, I say live, it's 5-4, I say death it's 6-3, death wins anyways. I am tired of death, so I vote life, stay" said Shaw.

"That makes it 5-4" said Raven.

"Good, execute him" said Madi

"Wait, Jordan has not voted yet" Raven to Jordan. He had been very quiet during this whole thing, not really getting involved.

"No, I don't want to vote, this is not for me" he left the room. He wanted nothing to do with ending another life.

"I am sorry Jackson, really, for you" said Raven as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I say goodbye?" cried Jackson softly.

"Better get there before I do" said Echo as she walked past them.

"Go, I'll make sure you get time" said Raven.

"We execute him at midnight" said Echo. "You have thirty minutes" she said as she looked at the clock.

Jackson exited med bay.

"Second order of business" said Bellamy. "We need to start on another plan to try go back to the ground, as much as I would like to, we can't wait for Clarke"

"Why not?" asked Madi, looking away from Clarke, and even stepping away coming towards the group.

"Because we don't have the food to last us for too long" answered Bellamy.

Murphy than raised his hand. "Well, Clarke does have this uncanny ability to make friends with strangers, she was - (as he glanced at Madi, he quickly changed it to) – is – is our best chance at that. I say we ration, we can always go down to hunt another bear thing if we need to"

"The bear meat does extend our supplies for a few weeks maybe. It may be time enough to get the farm going, Jordan started on it the day he got up, last night he said he needed two to three weeks to get it going. We'll be cutting it close, but if we ration we should be ok" said Shaw, who has spent most of his day with Jordan learning more about the farm.

"We don't all need to be up, put some of us back into cryo, I'll take cryo over the algae" said Murphy, detesting the algae provisions.

"I am with Bellamy, let's go to the ground, Bellamy seems as adept as Clarke at making alliances" said Raven.

"How long until Clarke wakes?" asked Emori

"As much as it pains me to say it, we can't depend on Clarke at the moment, it will really hard to say when she could wake, it could be in a few minutes, it could be months, I can't really say" said Abbey. She had gotten up, and got closer to the group as well. After she finished saying this, she went to the bed next to Clarke's and lied down.

"Why don't we table this, it's been a long day, let's regroup in the morning, make decisions when we are all here" said Raven. Whoever picked this time for a meeting was out of their minds, they were all tired, worried, and not focused. A good night's sleep would calm everyone's nerves.

"Let's table everything else for tomorrow, no cryo for you Murphy" said Bellamy as they all left the med bay. After a few minutes, only Madi and Abbey remained in the room.

Madi saw that Abbey had fallen asleep. She went to look for a blanket. When she found it, she used it to cover the doctor. Abbey had not really slept since Clarke almost got killed. Afterwards Madi took her vigil next to Clarke. Before she could sit down though, she was surprised at what she found, Clarke was awake, blue eyes staring back at her, meeting hers.

"Hi" said the girl in the smallest voice. It was as if she talked any louder, Clarke might fall back unconscious.

"Hi" whispered Clarke. "Water" she said hoarsely. But Madi couldn't move, instead only tears came to her eyes. Clarke held out her hand, and that spurred the girl into action. She went straight into her arms, and hugged her.

" _You're back! You are back"_ said the girl in Trig, only loud enough so that Clarke would hear it.

"Not gonna be that easy to get rid of me. Told ya, I have thick skin" whispered Clarke.

It was Madi's cries that alerted Abbey; she opened her eyes, and saw that Madi was crying on top of Clarke. Then she clearly heard "I really need some water, and my mom, you should go get her"

Abbey got up and went to check on her daughter. "Here, I'm here!" she said as she caressed her head.

Madi finally got up, and went to get her water while Abbey performed her checks.

"Honey, can you tell me your name?" she asked as she pointed a light into her eyes.

"Clarke, Clarke Grffin, I am 24, we are in space, on Eligius IV, I was mauled by a bear-thing-like creature" Clarke knew what her mother was doing, she was checking for higher brain function, so she rattled the answers to what her questions would be "and you're my mom, and that's Madi, thank you" she said as Madi handed her the cup. Abbey helped Clarke into a sitting position.

Clarke took her water.

"How close was it?" Clarke asked Abbey after she took a sip. "Too close, you're not out of the woods yet. But we're going watch you very closely, aren't we Madi?" she said as she smiled at the girl, who could only nod as silent tears went down her face.

"Happy tears right?" asked Clarke. This only made the girl laugh more as she half sat on her bed, and hugged her again.

As they embraced, Clarke asked "Do I get a vote?"

"What? About watching you, no" answered Abbey. As she had taken Clarke's free hand.

"About Miller" answered Clarke. This sobered them up pretty quickly. "It's done" said Madi. "They are all screaming for his death, he deserves death"

"The commanders?" asked Clarke, Madi nodded.

"This isn't about what he deserves, this isn't even about Miller at all, this is about us, and making sure that WE deserve it. I can't get Monty's message out of my head." Clarke paused. He thoughts were somewhat jumbled, she needed to be clear. "There's a third option none of you discussed, put him back in cryo, and deal with him in the same manner that we do the criminals – " If there was more that Clarke wanted to say, she stopped as she began to cough uncontrollably.

"Don't talk so much honey, just drink more water" said Abbey as she handed Clarke more water.

"You would vote to save him?" asked Madi. Clarke nodded yes. "Then I do have something to do, this is not over you know…" she said as she came in for another hug. "I'll be right back" as the girl took hear leave, Clarke stopped her. "Wait, take some medicine, Mom?" said Clarke, looking to her mom.

"Ok" said Abbey as she walked to the cabinet, and handed Madi a syringe. "Only one" she said. "Tell them no visitors, Clarke need to rest, tell them to wait until morning" Madi nodded.

Madi grabbed it and went to find Echo, she knew the spy would not be happy. If it had been up to her, she would have already killed Miller.

She ran into Octavia in the hallway. "Finally left Clarke's side? Going to sleep in a comfy bed?" asked Octavia, she had a book in her hand, and was on her way to the mess hall. She didn't sleep much these days. "No, looking for Echo" said Madi.

"She was on her way to the brig" said Octavia. When hearing this, Madi broke into a run, hoped that she was not too late. She looked to the clock on the wall, it was 12:05AM.

Octavia ran after her, whatever this was about, Madi might need back up. As they got to the brig, Jackson was sitting outside, looking completely defeated. When he heard Octavia and Madi, he just looked to the floor, not bothering to even look up.

"Echo, wait" Echo has placed Miller into a wheelchair. She and Raven were moving Miller to an airlock. He was sedated.

Jackson was at eye level with Madi's hands, and saw the medicine, so she gave it him "You'll know what to do" she said.

"Really? We're not killing him?" asked Jackson as he got up. "Vote is 5-5, so I decide" Madi said. "And I have decided to place him in cryo sleep, his fate will be the same as the other criminals on board, he gets one last chance to deserve it."

Raven then asked "Jordan voted?"

"No" responded Madi, she waited a beat, not yet ready to share her news. At the end she said "Clarke did… Make him better, and then put him into cryo."

"Clarke's awake!?" asked Raven in a loud voice.

"Yes, but Abbey said no visitors, at least not until morning" responded Madi.

Raven hugged Echo, Octavia laughed and took Miller back into the brig, and let Jackson in to administer the medicine. Jackson was just as relieved the women. Raven then surprised Octavia and said "At least something good happened today" as she hugged her, Octavia could only nod.

"We should go tell everyone" said Echo. "No, Bellamy will want to see her, let's wait until morning" said Octavia, Echo nodding her head. She knew he wouldn't want to see her anyways.

Madi did her job, and left the group. Who they told, and who knew, she didn't care, she just wanted to get back to the med bay, and to Clarke.


	13. Chapter 13 - Forgiveness

**Chapter 13 - Forgiveness**

It was morning; Bellamy had spent the night on the observation deck, alone. They had killed his friend last night. Miller was one of the first guys he truly trusted when they landed. He trusted him to ensure his business was taken care of, back when he had less than honorable business.

He questioned why he was fighting so hard to save him. His reasons to try and kill Clarke were ludicrous. Maybe it was the Monty sized angel on his shoulder. Monty would have reacted just like his son did, in disgust. But whatever the reason, he felt like shit, as there was nothing he could do to save him now. How can they hope to do better, if their first reaction is to always kill?

It was a beautiful sunrise. One of the advantages of a synchronous orbit with the planet, they got to experience sunrises and sunsets. Multiples, because of the binary system.

He and Echo had not spoken since the tribunal. Again, he wasn't even sure why. She was mad at him for convincing Madi to hold a tribunal in the first place. Bellamy guessed that she just wanted it over. Why did she want Miller dead so badly? She still didn't fully trust Clarke. Hell, if she could get away with it, she probably would have done the deed herself. Echo doesn't forgive very easily. How many times had she voiced her doubts about Clarke since waking up? Then why was she so adamant about justice for Clarke? Was it because Clarke had saved her life on multiple occasions? He understood that unlike the rest of Skykru, Echo held no compassion for Miller. He was a traitor, and that was it. If there was one thing Echo knew, it was loyalty, and Miller failed his test.

Bellamy could not let that be it, one strike and you're out. He had promised that they would do better, this was not better.

He spied Octavia at the entrance. "I see you" he called out to her, he didn't really feel like talking to anyone, least of all Octavia at the moment, but it was better to just get it over with.

"You seemed deep in thought, didn't want to interrupt" responded Octavia as she entered the room.

"I guess it's done" asked Bellamy tersely.

"There are a few developments you should know about" Octavia said as she sat next to her brother.

"He was your man, you should have protected him more" said Bellamy, ignoring what she said, not really hearing it.

"If I had protected him, I would be in the brig right next to him, Echo would have ensured of that." said Octavia. He couldn't deny that was somewhat true. "She'd argue that he did it on my command, I guess he technically did" she finished.

"A 125 year old command" stated Bellamy. Now he wanted to comfort her. _Get a grip Bellamy_ he thought.

"Stop your frown Bellamy, Miller's still alive. And he got medicine, Jackson tended to him last night, this morning, whenever it was" Octavia trailed off.

"Jordan voted?" asked a surprised Bellamy. He was sure Jordan would have had nothing to do with this.

"No, I haven't seen Jordan since last night" she said. She wanted to drag this out, so that he could savor it, but after a beat she added "Clarke woke up" she smiled at her brother and watched the news wash over him.

Bellamy just turned to his sister, and for the first time since twisting his ankle on the ground a smile graced his face "she woke up? When?" he said as he got up.

"Apparently she was awake during the whole tribunal; new plan is to let Miller's condition improve, then put him back in cryo. His fate will be the same as the criminals." She knew that her brother would be happy with the turn of events.

Bellamy just laughed. Of course Clarke found a way to save the day, even from a hospital bed.

"Should we go meet _my_ sister?" said Octavia, this news was not something that she'd gotten used to yet. Neither had Bellamy, so he just laughed some more.

"How are you doing with that?" Bellamy was finally able to ask. Now that Clarke was ok, he could finally have this conversation with his sister. He held out his hand to help Octavia to her feet. They slowly started making their way back to med bay.

"So my father was some other man who I never met, doesn't really change anything for me, maybe it will change things for Clarke, but really, why should they?" Octavia was still working through her own issues. She broke the thing that meant the most to her, her relationship with Bellamy, because she liked power too much. Diyoza had been right about that. She was planning to keep Clarke at arm's length, the last thing she needed was someone else having this type of power over her.

"It will change things, whether or not you like or accept it. But it doesn't change things with us, I meant what I said, I will always love you little sister" Bellamy finally said it without any resentment.

"Even though a part of you still wants a part of me dead?" asked Octavia, they both had been avoiding this talk, but could no longer do so. "I think it is dead, I think bloodraina died on the battlefield, when she sacrificed herself for her family, and then bent the knee" said Bellamy, looking at her. They both had stopped walking. "I am sorry that it took me so long to see it, but I saw it when you confronted Miller, you said wonkru was toxic now. If bloodraina was still in you, you wouldn't have said it. That's when I knew my sister was back"

A tear fell from Octavia's eye, glad to finally hear her brother forgive her. She needed to make sure though "This is not because of my sudden connection to your favorite person?" asked a half joking Octavia, but before she let him answer, she hugged her brother, for the first time since he opened that bunker, with the same emotion. The best part for Octavia is that he hugged her back.

"Since when is Clarke my favorite person?" he asked her, still hugging, neither wanting to let go of the moment.

"Since that first time we were all in Arcadia, when she came out of nowhere to hug you. Just like this" she said. They finally parted from each other. "That's when you realized she was your favorite person"

"You still rank a little higher" he winked at her, and they began making their way to the med bay. When they entered, they saw that Madi was sitting on Clarke bed, her head in Clarke's shoulder. Clarke was talking to Raven and Murphy, they were laughing about something.

"Found the brooder" said Octavia as they got near the bed.

Raven and Murphy moved out of the way to clear the way for Bellamy. He went up to Clarke and embraced his friend. "You gotta stop dying on me, I can't take it anymore" he joked.

"I do remember saying something about keeping the heroics to a minimum. What's the first thing you do, tackle a bear thing, what are we going to call it? Cause bear thing is so non-descript" said Raven.

"I'll keep the dying to a minimum going forward" Clarke half joked. She wished she could stop the almost dying thing, it was exhausting.

"The question now is when are you going to lead everyone back down? We might have meat from the bear, but that won't extend our stay that much longer, maybe a few weeks" said Clarke.

"No Clarke, no work, you are supposed to be resting. Abbey had been in the office, she had been giving the kids time, but when she heard Clarke steer the conversation to a landing party, she had to put a stop to it.

"Mom, we can't delay anymore, whoever said that Bellamy can do this was right, and you're as adept as I am at making alliances. Take a party down, and get us an alliance with the locals" said Clarke.

"You two work much better as a pair, look at your decision making when you're separated. My vote is that we wait for Clarke to get better, and we send our best pair forward." Raven said.

"Murphy?" asked Bellamy. "Seems like our best chance" Murphy answered. "Heda?" asked Bellamy again. She said "I don't think that's a good idea, Clarke going down before we have a secured space" she said.

"I quite agree" said Abbey.

"At this rate, I'll be stuck on this ship until I am 40" joked Clarke, and they all begun to laugh. "If only that were possible" mused Abbey.

"We should decide this with everyone here though, should we call for a second tribunal Heda?" asked Bellamy.

"Mom, I promise me taking part in this will not tax my injured body" said Clarke.

"The second any of your stats spike, I am calling it quits, everyone agreed?" Abbey looked around as she saw several heads nod, and he heard a "yes, ma'am" from Murphy.

Raven moved to a communication station in the bay, and said into the receiver "Ship meeting, med bay, five minutes."

Shaw was the first to appear. "Hey Clarke, nice to see you awake"

"Nice to be awake" she responded.

Emori and Echo came in together, and sat near where Murphy had situated himself. Raven and Shaw sat together. Bellamy stayed near Clarke, and Octavia was on the other side. The only two missing were Jordan and Jackson.

They came in a few minutes later, both had been with Miller.

"Good, everyone is here. First order of business – Miller, can we get an update?" Bellamy said as he looked to Jackson and Jordan.

"He should be good to go in a few days" said Jackson.

"Freeze him now, let him get better on the other side" said Abbey

There were multiple nods and agreements. "Ok, we are freezing him today, Jordan can you take care of that?" asked Bellamy. Jordan smiled and gave thumbs up. It was clear that he preferred this course of action.

"Great, that's settled then" said Echo, with some resentment in her voice. Queen Clarke had spoken, and that's what they were going to do. She conceded to herself that since it was Clarke that had almost died, she should have the final say. But it still annoyed her to no end.

"Next order of business" said Jordan. "Even with putting Miller in Cryo, at our current rate of consumption, we'll only have food for about two and a half more weeks, and there was a setback with the hydrofarm, it won't be ready for at least three to four weeks. We have to move onto the planet, or put more people back in cryo, at least three." Said Jordan

"I vote for cryo, anyone who doesn't need to be awake, go back on ice, and we'll let Clarke heal up so that she and Bellamy can take us down together" said Murphy.

"Ok bright guy, half the team will need to go back to sleep, who goes?" asked Emori

Bellamy said "if we go that route, we'll ask for volunteers, but we need to consider leaving Clarke here, and trusting the rest of us to secure an alliance. The faster we can make contact, the faster we'll be able to actually start moving on, as much as I want to wait for Clarke to be ok to be there with me, we should push on"

"I agree, it will be months before I am ok, we need to move on." said Clarke.

"We are also very low on medicine, so if anything else goes wrong, we may not have the supplies. First order of business will be to see if they can spare any medical supplies, if they have any" said Abbey

"Let's put it to a vote, raise your hand if you vote to place half our number back in cryo, and wait before trying to go back down again?" said Raven.

Murphy, Raven, Jackson and Jordan all raised their hands.

"Okay, we got 4. Raise your hands to go now to act now, sending a party now" said Raven.

Abbey, Bellamy, and Clarke raised their hands. "4-3. Zeke?"

Zeke weighted his choice. He wanted to delay waking the criminals up, waiting a couple of months would certainly delay it. "I say wait" he ended up saying. "4-4, Echo?"

Echo wanted the same thing as Bellamy, to start moving on, whatever that meant so she said "Now" Raven said "5-4, Emori, take it all the way, or tie it up"

Emori looked at John. He wanted to wait, he was a survivor, he honestly thought Clarke was their best chance, she had trusted him thus far "I vote wait" said Emori.

"Five all" counted Raven. "I guess it's up you Madi, wait or go?" asked Clarke. Madi was so torn, she wanted to keep Clarke as safe as possible, but like Murphy and Raven, she knew Bellamy and Clarke together was the best plan ahead. "Wait" she finally said after a long pause.

Bellamy was secretly relieved. He wanted his partner by his side. He smiled at Clarke, who smiled back.

"Volunteers?" asked Raven.

"Wait, we need to establish who is necessary personnel" said Bellamy.

"Clarke, cause she's healing, Abbey, cause she's the doctor, Jordan, cause of the farm, then we have a choice, do we want both doctors up, if yes, Jackson, then it's me, Zeke, or Emori, to fly"

"I'll go to sleep, if I have a choice" said Jackson

"If John is not staying up, then I'm not staying up" said Emori.

"We need a fighter" said Clarke, "Just in case anything happens".

"Let the siblings stay up, with Raven, and Jordan, and Abbey, the rest of us back to sleep" said Echo. "Will that extend our rations until the farm is up and running?" asked Bellamy.

"Yes, with only five, we should have plenty" replied Jordan.

"Sounds like a plan" said Clarke.

"You better be there when I wake up" said Madi as she said goodbye to Clarke.

"New world bears couldn't keep me away" joked Clarke. They all said their goodbyes again, and everyone except Abbey left the med bay.

Abbey injected a mild sedative into Clarke's IV. She needed to force her to sleep one way or another.

"What is that?" asked Clarke.

"Just a mild sedative." We need to control your pain levels, to ensure your BP stays low.

Abbey debated whether or not to share the news of Clarke new relative with her, but she didn't even know where to start.

"What's on your mind?" asked Clarke. "Did you want to get back on cryo too?" she asked, believing her mom was thinking about Kane.

"No, I don't think I could trust your recovery to anyone else, I am thinking how lonely it about to become" Abbey tried deflecting.

"There will still be four others around, I know it's a big ship, but it won't be that lonely, believe me." responded Clarke, thinking of her own time alone. "If it weren't for those radio calls, I think I'd gone insane."

"Even with Madi?" asked Abbey.

"Madi saved me too, but here only so much you can share with a six year old" Clarke and Abbey laughed at that thought. "Finding Madi gave me focus, a purpose. I told her stories of my past mostly to remind myself that it happened, that it was real. I think that's why we went to the bunker every so often. Hoping by some miracle that we could somehow make it to that door."

"We heard you!" whispered Abbey. "It was during a meeting, they heard you. Marcus came to me, 'we heard knocking at the bunker door' he said, I was on a mission, only to find that we could not open the door. In that movement, I thought we would die in the bunker." Abbey stopped. Clarke took her mother's hand as she gasped for air, and started crying, remembering her anguish knowing her daughter was just out of her reach yet again. At this point Clarke was fighting sleep. She wanted to have this conversation with her mother, but the sedative was working.

"I knew it was you, who else could it be? It could only be a nightblood, who knew we were there." She smiled through the tears at her daughter, as she caressed her face.

"It worked out Mom, I made it, you made it, we didn't die, that counts for something right?" Clarke said as she hugged her Mom.

"Yes it does" abbey responded.

"You should go and get some rest, I'm just gonna fall asleep" Clarke said closing her eyes, losing her battle to stay awake.

"Ok honey, I will ..." Abbey watched her daughter fall asleep right before her eyes. Then she whispered. "It counts, more than you'll ever know"

Abbey had taken the stateroom right next to med bay. She went into the room, Took the keys that were sitting there, and went looking for the rest of the crew. She first went to the cryo hall, but it was empty, Then she went to the bridge, and also found it empty. It was on her way to the observation desk that she found Jordan and Raven walking towards the bridge that she bumped into them.

"Raven, can I talk to you?" she said "it won't take long" she added.

"Sure" said Raven. "I'll meet you in the bridge in a few" Raven said to Jordan. Jordan just waved goodbye, and kept making his way to the bridge.

"This is the key to the medicine cabinet, I don't trust myself with it" Abbey handed Raven the key and made her way back to her room.


	14. Chapter 14 – Heart to Heart

**Chapter 14 – Heart to Heart**

 **AN - So I should update the story, this is now full AU based on the season 6 trailer.**

 **I love hearing feedback, so pelase R &R!**

When Clarke woke up, she found Octavia reading a book at the foot of her bed, where Madi had kept her vigil.

"Everyone is back on ice. Jordan said that we should have six weeks of rations for the rest of us, plenty of time to get the farm going" Octavia said as she saw that Clarke had woken up.

"Good" said Clarke groggily, trying to get her bearings. It had been only a few hours, but it felt like days.

"Your mom's sleeping next door. I told her I'd keep an eye you. The rest are doing something on the farm, or the bridge" Octavia informed Clarke.

"Thanks for the update" said Clarke, a little more alert, confused that of all people, it was Octavia giving her these updates. In her state, Octavia was the last person she expected keeping a vigil at her bed.

There was an awkward silence. Clarke was still a little foggy, so she just stayed quiet. Octavia had gone back to reading her book. It wasn't long before the silence got to Clarke. Keeping things light, she asked "What are you reading?"

"The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn, I finished Tom Sawyer a few days ago, and was really happy when I realized there was more story" answered Octavia rather quickly, never really putting her book down.

"I read those books…a really long time ago" Clarke said trying to remember the story. "Like a century ago really" Octavia added. "I was a very different person when I read those books, hell, I was still a kid" Clarke stopped herself, not wanting to think to fondly of a time when the other one was hidden beneath the floors. This got Octavia's attention, and she finally put the book down, and said, "They had copies of these books on the arc? My Mom and Bellamy loved the Roman and Greek stuff, which I just read over and over to pass the time."

"Oh yea, we had all the classics, but after a certain age is all about learning a skill to keep life on the arc going" said Clarke

Again there was a long silence. Octavia picked up her book, before she could really get back to it she decided that enough was enough. Ripping the band aid had worked with Bellamy, maybe it would also work here. As Clarke was about to ask something, Octavia said "I am sorry I tried to have you killed, I am really glad that bit didn't work out". They needed to rip it off, and just talk.

"Let's leave it in the past ok, we both did things, I know I regret a lot, seems like you do too" said Clarke, she didn't feel like she had the energy for this talk.

"I do, I so do, especially knowing what I know now" said Octavia.

"We all leaned valuable lessons the hard way, but this is a new planet, we have a chance to make it right, make all the craziness worth it. To find absolution" Clarke said then she added softly "I need absolution." Pausing for a few seconds before continuing. "I am willing to try, for Madi, for everyone I care about" said Clarke.

"That wasn't what I was talking about… did they not tell you?" asked Octavia

"Tell me what?" asked Clarke.

"Abbey didn't say anything? I, I… I don't know if I should be the one to tell you, maybe we should wait for Abbey to come back" said Octavia, as she backed away, and looked towards the exit.

"No, no, no, please tell me, I can't really move at the moment, and this anticipation might actually make my stats spike, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Clarke smiled as she knew she had coaxed Octavia into admitting whatever this was.

"Ok, you wanna play that card" Ocatvia sighed, and sat back down "Where to begin… so of everyone that was awake, I was the only one that matched your blood type" started Octavia

"You have AB negative blood, that's rare" said Clarke

"Well, apparently because you lived on the ground for six years, and I was in the bunker, we may have developed an incompatibility…" Octavia stopped.

"We could have developed different antibodies, I was only with one other person, you were stuck with 800 other people, I guess we're ok though?" asked Clarke.

"That part yes, we are compatible I guess. They found something else…" Octavia responded. She really didn't want to be the one telling Clarke all of this.

"Just spit it out" said Clarke.

"Apparently our DNA matched… and our parents were friends or something… when they were kids that is" said Octavia, very quietly. Raven had shared what Abbey told them in the heat of the moment.

"Our DNA matched? That's not uncommon, we are both from the ark, we could have a common ancestor, a great-grandparent probably" Clarke said, not hearing the second part.

"It matched by fifty percent" Octavia said very slowly.

"Fifty? Wait, no, wait… that would mean…" Clarke paused as she put it together, she told herself to come down, to keep her heart beat calm, but it was not working. "That would mean… that would mean that we share a parent?" Clarke finished just as slowly as Octavia had told her. Her heart rate was increasing.

"Maybe we should stop, we don't wanna wake Abbey" Octavia said timidly.

"No, wait, my dad is your dad?" asked Clarke, not letting the subject drop.

"Abbey said that my mom and your dad were childhood sweethearts, and that they had a fling while your parents were separated, before you came along, Abbey swears there is no way that your dad knew about me" Octavia said.

"I-" Clarke didn't have words, she was speechless.

"It's ok, you don't have to say anything, do this for about four more days, and you'll be where I am".

Clarke just started laughing, to the bewilderment of Octavia. After a minute, she also started laughing, as if it was contagious.

Bellamy, Raven and Jordan found the pair laughing uncontrollably when they came in. Jordan was carrying a board game he wanted to play to pass the time.

"What's so funny?" asked Raven.

Clarke now having trouble breathing and she said, "It hurts so much to laugh, I shouldn't do this…" as she continued to laugh.

"I don't even know why I am laughing 'cause this is not really funny" said Octavia.

"Not funny, my dad… is your dad..." Clarke busted out laughing again.

All Bellamy and Raven could say was "oh". Jordan, not privy to the previous conversations about this was as bewildered as Clarke was, and found it fascinating. Raven then said "Why don't we give them the room, we'll come back later". All three left. Raven having to pull both men out by force as they both wanted to stay. This only made Clarke laugh more.

Slowly Clarke sobered up, and the laughs turned to giggles, then to silence. "My dad was your dad" She said softly, and very slowly, and the meaning sinking in, her head lowered to look to the floor. "You're right, it's not funny. You wanna know the really sad thing?" she looked back up to Octavia, as she asked her the question.

"The really sad thing, about something my life?" answered Octavia, not wanting to recount her very sad life.

"Well, about all this anyways" Clarke told Octavia.

"Same sentiment, but sure, what's the sad thing?" responded Octavia.

"He was a really good dad" Clarke took a deep breath, and paused. "He was the best there was, and you never even got to meet him" Clarke teared up as she said this, and reached out to Octavia, who stepped closer and took her hand. "He would stay up all night with me if I had a nightmare, checked under the bed, checked the closet for monsters. He liked to show me that there was nothing to be afraid of. He liked to explain things, he thought if you understood how things work, than you're half way there."

Octavia was soaking it in. No one had really talked about Jake Griffin to her. The only person that really knew him was Abbey, and they still really weren't on speaking terms. She hadn't had the courage to ask her about her father. Raven tried telling things that she heard about him, but by the time she had gotten into the zero-G program, he was already dead. The only thing that Raven could confirm is that he was one hell of an engineer. She told Octavia how stupid it was to get rid of the one person who could have probably solved the problem.

Octavia didn't know why, but she was hanging to Clarke's every word now. As great as Bellamy was, he wasn't a father, no matter how much he acted like it. Octavia now remembered how Clarke guarded her Father's watch. Anytime Clarke talked about her father in the early days, it was always with great regret.

"He was an engineer, so of course he liked knowing how things worked, took them apart, put them back together. He was the smartest person I knew. He taught me to always do the right thing. Sometimes I think he'd be so ashamed of the woman I have become" Clarke suppressed a cry at the end.

"That's not true, everything you did was to protect your kid, and your people, if he was anything like your mom, then I think he'd understand" said Octavia lamely.

"No" Clarke shook her head. "This is a guy that got floated because he wanted to tell everyone the truth when the Ark was failing, when I had the chance to tell everyone the truth, I chose lies, and half-truths, and betrayals. Echo once asked me how it felt to betray everyone I had ever loved. I didn't answer her truthfully then, nor would I now…" they both chuckled at this.

"I felt deep shame. My father, well, our father that is - - He would have died a thousand times over rather than betray anyone he loved. It's why he was floated."

"Then he would not have made it on the ground" Octavia said flatly. She wasn't trying to make Clarke feel better. This was just a fact, to survive on the ground one needed to be ruthless. She added quickly. "Look at the people from the ark that somehow survived the drop ship, Mount Weather, ALIE, Pramfyre, Bloodrayna, and three different apocalypses, he wouldn't have been one of them, that kind of honesty gets you killed."

"To be fair, we only lived through two of them, the first one was like 100, wait, no that was 200 years ago" joked Clarke.

"That's not the point, the point is he would not have survived. You survived, and for your troubles, you have a commander to look after…. Most of humanity is dead, there are 400 souls left, and you should have been dead ten times over, yet you manage to survive. Look at you, that bear thing should have killed you, yet here you are, surviving. You can't be ashamed of that" Octavia said.

"Are you telling me that for my benefit or yours" asked Clarke.

Now it was Octavia's turn to laugh "yours I guess… I know I didn't even meet the guy, but I doubt he'd be ashamed of you."

"Why not, I am ashamed of myself. What if Jasper was right, and there are no good guys?" Clarke asked Octavia.

"Well, then you don't think that there's any absolution for the pair of us?" Octavia wondered. Understanding exactly how Clarke felt.

"You want to know why I laughed?" Clarke finally asked Octavia.

"Because this is so preposterous?" Octavia answered.

"No, because I haven't thought of him in years, everything that we have been through, and I haven't given him a second thought" Clarke sniffled at this confession. "He was the best, and I haven't even thought of him, almost like I forgot him." Clarke whispered.

Again, the pair sat in silence for a little while. Both deep in thought. Finally Octavia said "I haven't thought of my mom in years either, definitely not as much as I have in recent days. She's been dead almost as long as he has" she finished. "Killed for the crime of having me" She turned away. "What do you think they would have done had they found me when I was a baby? Would I have been in locked up all my life in the skybox?" she turned back to Clarke. "Not allowed to read the Greek and Roman classics?"

"Who knows, probably? The Ark was very strict when it came to this. I never understood why the children were punished. It's not like you asked to be the second child" Clarke said to Octavia. "We have another chance here. Let's build a society where nothing like that ever happens again" said Clarke.

Both of them sat in silence, holding hands, both thinking that they each did not deserve absolution, but the other does. "We're sisters" Clarke said after a long time.

"Yea we are, we have been all this time" Octavia responded. "Do you think we deserve to be forgiven, after everything we have done?"

"I learned a long time ago that forgiveness isn't about what people deserve, I know what happened in the bunker, you kept 800 people from warring clans alive through it all. For what it's worth, I forgive you, not because you deserve it, but because you did the best you could, we all did"

Octavia was speechless, and could only nod. She didn't lose her humanity all at once. She needed to become bloodraina to keep them alive, in the bunker. But as soon as she saw Bellamy and Clarke, she should have let her go.

"I loved it too much, I hated it at first, having to be the one in charge, making decisions. I hated myself for what we forced people to do. How I wished you or Bellamy would show up and lift the burden of my shoulders. But every day it got a little easier. It got to be so easy that I started to enjoy the perks, I loved the power, I gave a command, and people did it, no questions asked, until you Bellamy showed up" Octavia was now thinking out-loud, glad to finally be able to say this to someone, someone who understood.

"You didn't get to do what I did, to just walk away, you didn't get that chance. You bore it so that they didn't have to. When I bore it, I left, was on my own for months before I was fit for human companionship, until I was forced back into the fold." Clarke said, thinking about her own issues.

"But you never liked it? Did you? Being in charge?" asked Octavia.

"Jaha once told me something like 'heavy lies the crown, no leader starts wanting to imprison or execute their people'" Clarke paused, remembering that this was during one of the half-truths she was trying to sell. "Until you're in that seat, you don't understand the pressures of leadership." Clarke recalled what the former chancellor had once said to her. "The bigger question is not whether everyone else forgives you, do you forgive yourself? Can you forgive yourself?"

"Have you forgiven yourself, can you?" asked Octavia.

There was a long pause. Clarke knew her answer, but to say it aloud to Octavia might do more harm than good. "No, I don't, I can't" Clarke finally said. "I have too many demons keeping me up at night, too many regrets. I have always tried being the good guy, I don't even know what that means anymore."

"Well, for whatever it's worth, I forgive you, if you need forgiveness, I give you mine" said Octavia.

Clarke started at Octavia, the phrase that had passed between her and Bellamy so many times, here another one said it.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Replied Clarke. "Right back at you" she added quickly.

 **A/m - I think this Octavia is very different from what we'll get on the show, but i like the idea of her just chilling out... R &R!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Reminiscing

Chapter 15 - "Reminiscing"

 **AN - so it has been months... my bad, life has gotten in the way, season 6 ended, and now the show has it's own end date in sight... BC season 6 is now out, this is now FULL AU. I have been trying to find a season 7, but i just ahve no idea what the last scene will mean for the future... so that gives me time to come back to this.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

It was very boring over the next month. Clarke slowly got better, and started walking around.

Clarke, always the independent one, got herself into trouble a few weeks into what they started to call 'the second sleep'. Wondering by herself, she lost her balance, and tore open some abdominal stitching, while hitting her head pretty hard. It was by mere coincidence that Jordan found her unconscious on the floor of the library. Immediately he called for help, and they got her back to med bay. Luckily, it was only a mild concussion, and then Abby was able to stich her back up without an issue, after getting her blood replenished from Octavia of course.

Abby started a new blood bank after the incident with Clarke. She really berated herself for not staring one earlier. Every few days, someone new was picked to donate blood. That way next time someone needs a transfusion, they wouldn't have to do live transfusions. Eventually even Clarke was added to the rotation, once she was mostly healed.

Abby also made a rule. Clarke could not wonder around the ship alone, someone always had to stay with her just in case something happens again, much to Clarke's chagrin.

After six years of only having Madi by her side, Clarke thought that she would have welcomed the adult companionship, but they all quickly got on her nerves. It was the little things that truly bothered her. In retrospect, going from the company of one child to the company of five adults required an adjustment period. The problem for Clarke is that there was no problem or issue for her to attack, so boredom and annoyance were an issue. There was no peace or quiet for her, as someone always needed to stay with her.

In the few weeks that they all reunited on the ground, there was not much time to catch up on. So most of them asked Clarke how had she done it? How did she survive practically alone for six years? To avoid the questions, she started to pick up Octavia's pastime, reading books. This was far too passive hobby for Clarke.

Jordan noticed this, so when he found a stack of notebooks, he gave them to Clarke. "You could start drawing again" he said as he handed the notebooks to her. This lifted Clarke's spirits. It wasn't just the radio call that kept her sane, it was drawing everyone and everything she remembered. "Didn't you say that a books of your drawings was Madi's most prized possession?" Jordan asked.

"When did I say that?" asked Clarke.

"During your radio calls" Jordan responded.

"Yes I did say that… I guess I should start a new one." Clarke said. Immediately thinking that she would start two, one for Madi, and another for Jordan. In a week she had a bunch of drawings in one book. She had found Bellamy and Jordan eating in the mess hall. She showed Jordan what she was working on.

"This is going to be yours, I am not done with it, but I wanted to show you" she told him.

Jordan opened the book. The first page was Jasper. Jordan's namesake. "I drew the last time he was somewhat happy, eating chocolate cake in Mount Weather."

Jordan was speechless. "My dad told me about this, he said that while everyone was enjoying the food, you were looking for a way out."

"Yea, I knew it, in my bones that something was off, I didn't want to be right" Clarke remembered.

"What set you off about them?" asked Bellamy.

"Honestly, it was waking up somewhere alone, in clean clothes, which meant someone changed me, even my underwear. It was the invasion of privacy, and then they told everyone from the Ark was dead. I couldn't believe that, no way. So I played along for a while, I wanted to believe in it, but I am way too stubborn to leave things alone, saw the cages, and escaped. Did I never tell you this?" Clarke reminisced as she told them what happened.

Bellamy said "You told me about chocolate cake, and upside down blood draws… Turn the page Jordan"

So Jordan turned the page. The second drawing was Monty and Harper, on the rover, coming to rescue them from Pramfyre. "They should have gone directly to the bunker, but Bellamy, told them that we were in trouble, and they didn't hesitate." Clarke narrated again.

"But you could have gone to the bunker, they were saving a spot for both of you." Jordan said.

Bellamy smiled. "That was not a hard decision in the end."

"I guess it was not, we chose to let our fate be that of our friends" Clarke responded.

"The day I went into cryo sleep, my mom said that was the day she knew she would pick the two of you as godparents, it's why you were woken up first" Jordan said to the pair of them.

Both Bellamy and Clarke were floored by this "We're your godparents? Kid you're screwed" laughed Bellamy, trying to break the tension. Clarke just hugged the guy.

"Of course, it is weird, 'cause I'm technically older than you" said Jordan as Clarke hugged him.

Raven entered the mess hall, she had just woken up from her nap, as it was her turn to babysit Clarke. "Whoever I am relieving, good night, I am here".

Jordan turned the page, practically ignoring Raven. The next drawing was the rocket leaving in front of the satellite tower, with someone half way up the tower. "I thought I would die that day" Clarke said.

"What's this?" asked Raven. "Is this what you have been drawing all week?" she asked

Clarke nodded, the mood in the room turning. "By the time I got to the tower, I had less than 12 minutes. I thought perfect, just enough time to plug it in and get back, but of course, things didn't work out as planned. Turns out the dish was misaligned, and needed manual operation. There was no way I could climb the tower in time to make it back. I radioed, told you to go, leave without me." Clarke looked at Bellamy. "I started climbing. The wind was so strong, and it was stronger the higher I got. I realigned the dish, and I plugged it in. Until you waked into camp six years later, I never knew if I got it in time, before the radiation killed the electronics."

"You got it in time, like the very last second, thirty more seconds, and we all die" said Raven, remembering their last minute scramble to the ring.

"You meant to die, on the tower, didn't you?" asked Bellamy, understanding the subtext of the story.

Clarke shook her head "I don't know, honestly, I saw the wave, and then I didn't want to die. I climbed down, and ran back to the lab. I had no plan, I was just in panic mode. I lost my footing, the helmet cracked. Not that it mattered because my hour was up. I made it back to the lab, and then I wished I was dead, it felt like I was burned alive. If I had any energy, I would have ended, but I couldn't move for days, weeks it seemed. Lucky for me I had collapsed near the radio. Turn the page, next one is a better story"

It was Monty and Raven, in the dropship, with a radio.

"That's how I remember your dad, always helping, always trying to find a way to fix things" Clarke said. "The detail on this one is not finished.

Jordan could only smile. Raven said, "This feels like it was a lifetime ago."

"That because this was like 130 years ago, when we first landed on the ground…" said Bellamy, looking the picture.

"Unity Day, I think it was before that, because we lost comms afterwards." Clarke said.

"Can you draw Finn?" asked Raven. "It's been so long, I can barely remember the sound of his voice.

"I can, I will." Clarke nodded. "Do you want to keep it?" She asked Jordan.

"No, not yet, once it's finished." he said giving it back. "Thank you Clarke."

After a couple of weeks, Clarke found a firing range. Putting her drawing book down, she started taking practice every day. Once Jordan saw her shoot. He organized a tournament. Apparently the range was built for the officers to keep up their shooting accuracy. This was a hobby that Clarke could get behind. Another surprise for Clarke was that they didn't actually use bullets, but only bb guns. After six years of having to hunt her own food with guns, Clarke had pretty good aim. Octavia was the only other person that could keep up with Clarke.

"How did you learn to shoot like that" asked Octavia. She was standing next to Clarke. Behind were Abby, Bellamy, Raven, and Jordan. With the exception of Abby, they had all shot at a target, and had failed to keep with the sisters.

"Your brother taught me." said Clarke, as she shot and matched all of Octavia's shots.

"I taught you how to shoot a gun, not how to aim, if so I would like to teach myself to aim like that" Bellamy joked.

"I could not be shown up by a six year old now could I?" Clarke laughed as she remembered trying to teach Madi to shoot.

"Really, Madi was a good shot?" asked Abby. Abby for the most part spent her days researching way she could fix Kane, she almost wanted to wake up Jackson, just for a sounding board. But she could not bring herself to do it, he wanted peace, and after everything, it was the least that she could do. Clarke tried to be a sounding board. At first it was successful. But as talented as Clarke was for her experience, she needed a veteran doctor to collaborate with. She had a couple of apprentices in the bunker, but they were on par with Clarke and probably won't be able to help.

"Not with a gun, with a spear she was deadly." Clarke replied. Octavia and Clarke had called it a draw. Winner got to skip a specific chore, like cleaning the bathrooms. Both of them put their guns away as Bellamy asked. "But you eventually taught her?"

"I did." Clarke hesitated at first, but then she said. "I got sick, really sick, I think it was pneumonia, but it's not like I had any instruments, so I don't know for sure. I couldn't hunt, I could barely walk, it was our third winter together, if Madi had not taken care of me, I don't think I would have made it. The problem was the lake was frozen, couldn't really fish. We were down to a couple of days of dried meat, before I finally turned the corner. We ventured outside of Eden looking for bugs in the dessert, where the forest used to be. It is where I first found something edible in my first year. Coming back after one of these day trips we saw them, a herd of deer. By now I was low on ammunition. Very few materials had been found to make more. I knew that my aim had to be perfect. I was able to kill two deer before the rest of the herd ran away. We spent the rest of the night dragging and cleaning the deer. We went to Polis not too long after that, and found and armory in the city, from before apocalypse one. That's where most of or guns came from."

"I'm glad you didn't die" Jordan smiled when he said this.

"Me too, I don't like to think of leaving Madi on her own." Clarke responded.

Abby and Clarke called it quits and went to their stateroom, next to the med bay.

As they settled in for the night, Abby said "tell me more about Madi, I'd like to know about her, how did you meet?"

"Now that's a story" Clarke smiled at the memory. "It had been 58 days since everything, I had finished cleaning up the church, and I found some berries, they weren't sweet, but after what I went through, it didn't matter. Then I heard it, rustling in the background" Clarke stopped, to get more comfortable on the bed, and Abby finally sat down on the end of the bed.

"There was a girl, very unkempt, wild hair, and dirty. I was so shocked to see anyone else. I had already resigned myself that I would be alone for five years, yet there she was. Then she took off into the woods, and I ran after her. Finally she stopped running and I kept asking her questions, like 'are you alone, are there others?' when she finally let me get close I asked if she was a nightblood, she took a few steps backwards, and I followed her right into a bear trap." Clarke finished.

"A bear trap?" asked Abby, somewhat alarmed. At Abby's question, Clarke rolled up her pants, and showed her the nasty scar she had from where she had stepped into the bear trap.

"Once I was in the trap she came at my with a knife, and said 'die flamekeeper die', she only stopped when she saw I too was a nightblood" Clarke laughed at the memory.

"Based on the drawings, I would have thought you meeting would have been much different" Abby mused as Clarke continued her story.

"I don't remember much about what happened next. Somehow I got myself out of the trap, made it back to the church, and stitched myself. I must have been out for at least a day, when I woke up, most of my useful supplies were gone." Clarke smiled at the memory again, realizing how quickly the girl came to trust after that.

"It didn't take long to gain her trust, at the end of the day, she was as relieved to have me around as I was, just to see another face after all that isolation was comforting." Clarke said.

"You were in isolation for a year, was 58 days harder?" asked Abby.

"When I was in the box, I could still hear people, someone brought me food and water, and you visited every so often, no, my stay in the box was not one tenth as hard as what I lived through during those 2 months.

"More difficult than anything that happened on the ground?" Bellamy asked. He had been at the door for a minute now, During this entire time Clarke wouldn't say a word about life before Madi, he knew that whatever happened, it was difficult to talk about.

"Even when I went away, I knew you were alive" Clarke said to Bellamy. Then she turned to her mom "I thought you both were safe, and I traded with the grounders for supplies, so I was never really alone."

Abby could tell that Clarke was fighting sleep now, so she said "We'll talk more tomorrow, you rest now" as she left the room.

Bellamy came into the room and sat by Clarke. "Whatever happened out there, I am so relieved you made it, and if you ever need to talk, I am always here.

Clarke just smiled "you never would have said that to me when we first landed."

"No, you were a princess that didn't know her place anymore, or so I thought, I learned my lesson quickly" Bellamy chuckled as he got up. Clarke then said "If you think about it, we've had the weirdest relationship".

"What do you mean?" asked Bellamy, his heart beat increasing.

Clarke started rambling "Well, in the beginning you were an ass." Bellamy just nodded. "and I couldn't have been great to deal with, We bonded over killing Dax, Then I helped you get a pardon, you helped me control the masses, you inspired the 100 to fight. We never gave up on them through Mt. Weather. I, well, we committed genocide, I betrayed you, you betrayed me, But then ALIE forced us to band together, then there's the whole bunker thing, choosing between the bunker and space, not knowing the other was alive for six years, you betrayed me, I betrayed you again. Madi reminded me that you are family, that you have always been family, and you forgave me so easily. Why did you forgive me?"

Bellamy looked stern for a second, then he had a sad smile "I thought you didn't think of me as family anymore, that's what hurt the most really. But then Madi told me about the radio calls, you can't make a call to someone everyday if you don't care about them. I was trying to find a way to save everyone, I'm sorry if you feel like that was betraying you."

Clarke sighed, "I did at the time, I don't anymore. I'm sorry it took me so long to take off the blinders I had when it came to Madi"

"We don't need to rehash this, I've forgiven you, you've forgiven me, let's leave it like that." Bellamy said this trying to end the conversation.

"We can't do that, if we do, someday we could end up resenting each other." Clarke responded.

"Not possible, not long term anyway." Bellamy hunched over to give Clarke a kiss on her forehead, and left before she could say anything else.

Clarke now was awake, and for the first time since her time in the valley, she felt content.


End file.
